Not Alone Anymore
by Zebralover4578
Summary: Sequel to Alone! bad at summary's but... Erin's life at Elm Tree, she had an eventful first few months but everything's settled and shes there for good. Find out what she gets up too in Not Alone Anymore! Probably a K but rated as T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of the sequel to Alone yay! This is set about a month after my last story so there are a few days until everyone has to go back to school. Hope you enjo (Carmen got fostered and will no longer be involved in the story, just wanted to get rid of her really And Erin turned 14 in the holidays, would sort of muck up the storyline otherwise.)**

"Mike why can't I stay at my St. George's?" Erin moaned. "Because it's just too much trouble driving everybody to the junior and secondary school, then driving you to a separate one," Mike answered. "Fine!" Erin said, stamping her foot before storming out the office. "Hey what's up with you?" Rick asked as he approached his annoyed girlfriend. "Mike won't let me stay at my school he says I have to join your one," She answered.

"Well there shouldn't really be a problem with that should there?" Rick said, grinning. "Why not," Erin said, confused. "Because you'll be able to be with me and hopefully the same class." Erin thought about. "Oh yeah," she said, smiling, "maybe it won't be that bad."

"What'd ya mean maybe," Rick said, tickling her. "No get off me!" Erin screamed while laughing. "Please stop!" She begged, tears of laughter running down her face. "Never!" Rick shouted, continuing the torture.

Five minutes later he'd finally let Erin go. She hit him on his arm. "Ow, you do know I'm recovering from a brain tumour right now?" Rick said, protectively holding his arm. "Oh I'm so sorry," Erin said sarcastically, "I forgot you still suffered from something you got rid of over a month ago!"

Rick laughed as they walked into the lounge. Everyone was lazing around in their pyjamas as it was Saturday. Rick groaned. Saturday. Two more days until they had to go back to school. Great.

"Right Faith, Erin, Rick, Electra, Sam and Frank you're all coming with me to get new uniform, the others all fit their old ones," Tracy said, entering the room. "Great," Rick said, getting up. "Good to know your happy to be going back to school Rick," Tracy said, laughing. "I can't wait," Rick said with the least amount of emotion possible. Erin laughed at her boyfriend.

The five teens piled into the minivan. Erin, Sam, Rick and Frank in the four seats at the back, Electra and Faith in front of them. "How bad is your school uniform?" Erin asked. "Actually for a school uniform it's pretty decent," Electra said, turning around. Everyone nodded in agreement. "And we mean compared to some of the other schools round here," Rick said, thinking of St. Mary's with their tartan skirts, ties and trousers.

Soon enough they arrived at the uniform shop. "Where's St. John's uniform then?" Erin asked, glancing at the disgusting outfits around her. "Over here," Rick said, taking her hand and leading her over to racks of black clothes. "Your right, this isn't actually that bad," Erin said, picking up a white blouse, a black jumper with the school logo on it, a pair of black tights and a black skirt. "Do I have to wear a tie?" She asked, as everyone did at St. George's. "Nah, only boys." Rick said, picking up his uniform.

About half an hour later all the uniform had been bought and they were on the road back to Elm Tree. "So what classes and everything is there at your school?" Erin asked. "We'll find out when we get back," Faith said. "What do 'ya mean?" she asked, slightly confused as was Sam. "We get letters sent to us, explaining our timetables and form class, usually our form is the same but the number changes so for example I'm in year 12 now, the last year so my form last year was 11DT, now its 12DT," Faith explained to the confused girl. "What does DT stand for?" Erin asked. "Teachers initials," Frank said as they pulled up at Elm Tree.

When they walked in Mike was stood in the lounge about to tell everybody their classes for Monday. "Guy's you've arrived just in time I was just about to tell everyone their forms." Mike said as they all sat down.

"Right so Harry I'm not sure about yours yet as your still in juniors but Jody you're in form 7FE, Tyler and Tee in form 8ED, Johnny and Sam you two are in 9BD, Rick and Erin you're in 10BR, Frank and Electra 11YN and Faith 12DT," Mike said, handing everyone their timetables.

Erin and Rick studied theirs before asking each other what lessons they had. "You're in the same as me for pretty much everything except maths and science you're a set higher than me so I'll find someone in our form who can take you," Rick said, happy that he and Erin were together for most things.

(Advanced by a few hours.)

Dinner had just finished. Erin was sat in her room practising her guitar. Since Carmen left she felt free in her room and she could do stuff without feeling like someone was watching her the whole time.

Electra came in and slumped onto a beanbag next to Erin. "Hey," Erin said, without looking up from her guitar. "Can't believe we've actually gotta go back to school on Monday," Electra said, groaning. "I know," Erin said, putting down her guitar, "its all gone too quick." "I know right a couple of months ago I'd only just met you." Electra said.

"Obviously, there's been some bits I'd of rather missed out, like Rick's cancer but this summer has honestly been the best summer of my life," Erin admitted, "I mean, I met all of you, my boyfriend, good friends like Sam, the boys who've been brothers to me like Frank and Tyler and my best friend, Electra." Electra looked up smiling. "You really mean that?" She asked, still smiling. "Of course I do!" Erin said, hugging her, "I can tell you anything Electra and you've always been there for me I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." "Thank you," Electra said, happily.

And there's the first chapter! Finally moved away from miserable and sad things for now. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed and reviewed my last story, hope you'll like this one just as much! Darc


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" was the first thing Erin heard when she opened her eyes. Her room was still dark but the curtains were closed and her room was painted dark purple. Groaning she leant over and picked up her alarm clock. 7:00 Am. School started in an hour and a half.

Gina knocked on the door and when Erin didn't reply she walked in anyway switching on the light. "Ahh, Gina turn it off I'm burning stop!" Erin cried, playing dead. "Stop being ridiculous man and get dressed," Gina said as she laid Erin's uniform out and left the room.

Arghh," Erin moaned as she rolled out of bed. Luckily, she'd had a shower before she went to bed so her hair was fine and she didn't look terrible. Throwing on her uniform she hitched her skirt up a few inches higher, undid her top button and added some funky pin badges to her jumper. Her school bag was the same one she'd been using since the start of year 8. A funky purple bag covered in badges.

Slowly, Erin trudged down the stairs to breakfast and walked in. Gina raised her eyebrows as she looked at her uniform. Erin took her seat between Electra and Rick. "You look gorgeous," Rick said to his girlfriend, "But you'll never get away with that." Erin laughed, "I know it just winds the teachers up abit," She replied. Both Rick and Electra laughed. School was gonna be pretty funny.

Erin, Rick and Electra sat at the back of the minibus while it drove along the road. "This summer's gone too quick, I don't wanna go back to school!" Electra said, groaning. "Guess what, we don't want to either!" Rick said, laughing.

"What have you lot got against school, I mean I don't really enjoy it and I certainly wasn't looking forward to starting a new one today but a lot of you seem to really hate it?" Erin asked, Sam nodding, agreeing with her.

"Well we do have really good mates and most of us have a decent amount of friends but there's this group of boys in our year that really seem to hold something against care kids, they just get in everyone's faces every year," Rick said, sighing. "It dosen't matter so much for everyone else but the ringleader of the group, Robbie and two of his sidekicks Justin and Matt are in our form and most of the other classes." "Great," Erin said, sighing, "Not only am I starting a new school where I only know you lot but we have a bunch of idiots that hate us in our form."

The van pulled up at St. John's. "Have a good day!" Mike said as most of the young people clambered out and went their separate ways. Rick and Electra had to take Erin and Sam to the office to get signed in as it was their first day.

Walking past the field a tall blonde boy with brown eyes ran up to Rick slapping him on the back in a friendly way. "Alright mate how was ya summer?" the boy asked with a very strong cockney accent. "Abit rough but good as well," Rick answered, smiling at Erin, "What about yours?" "Just went on holiday nothing else, you look like a proper ladies man with all the girls I recognize Electra but who's the others?" the boy asked.

"Guys this is Ben," he said, introducing the blonde boy, "And this is my girlfriend Erin and Sam, they joined the care home in the summer." Ben nodded shaking their hands. "I've gotta take them both to the office so see ya in form alright," Rick said, waving as he left.

Erin felt a little self-conscious as she walked down the corridor with Rick, Sam and Electra. She was walking a few meters in front of Sam and Electra with Rick and every so often someone would call out something like "Who's the fit girl with ya Rick?" or "Look at her, she's fit as!" Sighing, Erin tugged her skirt to about knee-level to avoid any more unwanted attention as they approached the office.

"Right I've gotta get to class otherwise miss will kill me but see ya later," Electra said as she ran off down the hallway. "Uhh miss, I've bought Erin and Sam to see Miss Burton cause their new," Rick said to the receptionist. "Well Miss Burton's a bit busy at the moment so she'll meet them later but Rick can you take Sam to her class and then I know you're in the same one as Erin but I'll give a message to them when Miss can see them okay?" Rick nodded walking off with Sam and Erin.

When Rick had dropped Sam off him and Erin began to walk down the hall to their form room. So who is our tutor then?" Erin asked. "Miss Reynolds," Rick answered, "she's a cow, she won't even be nice to you she's actually evil." Erin laughed as they reached a door labelled B Reynolds. "This is it," Rick said as they walked into the classroom.

Miss Reynolds looked up from her register. "Rick Barber why are you so late?" She barked, rolling the r's. "Cause I had to bring in Erin, she's the new girl." Rick said. Miss Reynolds looked at Erin in disgust as if the thought of her was horrible. Erin had to contain her laughter as Miss Reynolds stood up. She looked like she'd been dressed by a blind teacher with no fashion sense. Her red tartan, knee-length skirt was on accompanied by green, woolly tights, a light yellow blouse and a limp, grey cardigan. "Something funny Miss Walker?" Miss Reynolds asked, walking up and looking her right in the eye.

Erin nearly fainted from trying not to laugh. "Well I suppose you better go and sit next to Mr Barber seeing as he's the only one you know." Miss Reynolds said pointing to his desk. Erin went and sat down, throwing her bag under the desk. "Get those badges off your jumper this instant!" Erin groaned, "Why?" she said, sarcastically. Some of the class gasped, no one back chatted Miss Reynolds. Some of the tougher kids laughed. Rick tried to hide a smirk as Miss stomped right up to their desk facing Erin.

"I said, right this instant!" Miss Reynolds almost shouted, echoing in the wide classroom. "Okay, chill," Erin said, removing them and chucking them into her bag. Miss Reynolds looked at her and raised her eyebrows stomping back to the front of the class. "I'll be back in five minutes get on with your work,"

Some of the class laughed and one quite nice looking boy with black spikey hair and dark skin leaned forward and tapped Erin on the shoulder. "I'm Robbie your pretty fit unlucky you live in that dump as well right?" Robbie said as him and his mates laughed. Rick turned round, "Back off guys," He said. "Nah don't worry Rick I got this," Erin said, squeezing his hand.

"Oi you Robbie you twat first I am fed up of guys taking advantage of girls round here telling them they're fit then using them and leaving them heart-broken and second for your info Elm Tree is not a dump it's a care home so just back off and leave us alone alright!" Erin said.

Robbie looked abit taken aback. Not many people dared to argue with him. He soon recovered. "Whatever you slag." Robbie said, smirking. "What did you say?" Erin asked, threateningly. "I said your nothing but a posh, stuck up slag, gotta problem with that!" Robbie shouted, menacingly. Most of the class was silent now, watching the fight.

"Well actually I sort of do have a problem with it!" Erin said, smirking. "Well it's all true, does the posh slag know where her parents are, I bet she doesn't have any!" Robbie said, laughing. Rick stood up, "Robbie that's outta order!" He shouted. He didn't have time to stop Erin. She punched Robbie square in the face.

The class looked surprised. Most girls slapped or scratched. Erin punched. Suddenly the majority of the class burst out laughing. Some of the tougher kids looked at Erin with respect, most were too busy laughing. Robbie looked embarrassed but he knew he couldn't hit a girl so he just sat down with his two cronies.

Erin slumped down into her seat next to Rick. "I'm sorry I just got so wound up, that's what happens when someone winds me up I told you about the anger issues." Erin said, leaning onto Rick's shoulder. "I know," he said, squeezing her hand, "That's why I tried to stop it I didn't want you doing anything to get you into trouble but that was the best thing I've seen in my life!" Erin laughed, "I'll try and keep my temper next time," She said. "It was pretty funny though," Rick said. Erin hit him. "Okay it was a bit," Erin said, smirking.

**Haha I made Erin a bit of a rebel! Just thought it was quite funny and it caused abit of a scene haha review and say if you want more scenes like this or anything else I can do! Don't mention the bad grammer used in this chapter, I go to a secondary school so I know how most people (including myself) speak and its not perfectly haha Darc **


	3. Chapter 3

Erin, Rick and Electra walked back from school as the long week had finally finished. "So, how did the rest of the week go, didn't beat anyone else up?" Electra asked, giggling. "Shut up!" Erin said, hitting her on the arm. "I haven't beaten anyone else up okay?" Erin said, sarcastically.

"But you haven't been a very good girl have you?" Rick said, laughing. Erin l joined in, "I wasn't that bad," She said, "Just got told off for my uniform and got a few detentions with Miss Reynolds but she's evil."

"What did you do?" Electra said, laughing. "Don't encourage her," Rick warned although he was smiling. "I simply told Miss Reynolds I didn't understand maths so she started explaining it to me like I was a five year old so I kindly advised her to shove her algebra up her ass." Electra spluttered.

"You are hilarious!" She said, nearly crying, "No one ever back chats to Miss Reynolds!" "She just thinks I'm an absolute thicko when I'm not, it's just maths, it confuses me," Erin moaned, "I hate algebra!" "You're not bad at everything, you said you like English and I bet your art and music are amazing!" Rick said, smiling.

"Aw, thank you." Erin said, kissing him on the neck. "Um hey guys get a room!" Electra complained. "Have you seen what you and Liam do when you're moaning about us?" Rick said, laughing. Electra went bright red. "Piss off," she muttered under her breath. Both Rick and Erin were laughing.

"C'mon lets go down the park," Erin said, dragging them in the direction of it. "Mike will kill us," Rick said. "Oh well its boring there," She moaned. Electra nodded, "Erin's right Rick, I know we'll be in trouble but I'm bored and we can take care of ourselves," She said. "Fine let's go!" Rick said.

A little while later Rick, Erin and Electra were sat on the swings eating chips out of greasy paper. "These are actually lush." Electra said, the others nodding in agreement. They all mucked around scaring the younger kids and probably making the year 8's think they were complete weirdo's but they didn't care.

A few more hours went by without the three even noticing what time it was. They never knew what catastrophic results would come from them just not checking the time.

Rick was just mucking around on the swings when he happened to check his phone. 10 missed calls from Tracy, 22 missed calls from Mike and 5 from Gina. It was 9:30pm. "Shit guys it's half nine we are so late let's go!" Rick shouted grabbing his school bag. The girls jumped up, shocked at the time and started running.

They were nearly home; just a few more streets and they were back. Rick stopped, "I think we should call Tracy just to let her know we're on our way," he said. Electra and Erin shook their heads, disagreeing. "Nah, if it gets to 10pm and we're still not back, when we do arrive we'll literally be murdered, I mean we'll be killed now but later than 10pm we could literally get murdered," Electra said.

"I still think we should," Rick said, persistently. "Well, fine if it makes you feel better I'll call her as we run." Electra said. Rick nodded. "C'mon on then let's go!" Erin shouted, grabbing Rick by the hand with Electra following.

Unfortunately Electra wasn't looking where she was going. All three of them were being dangerous and by doing what they did put themselves at risk. They took a shortcut across a very busy road.

Rick ran to the middle, followed by Erin, followed by Electra. Then Rick ran across the other side just making it, the minute after Erin did but Electra started to run and looked down at her phone when it buzzed.

"ELECTRA WATCH OUT!" both Rick and Erin yelled as a speeding car came hurtling down the road. The lights weren't working and Electra was in dark clothing. She didn't look up time. Suddenly the car ran straight into Electra pushing her up over the windscreen and onto the tarmac.

"NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Erin and Rick sat in Mike's office, staring down at the floor in embarrassment. "I cannot believe how irresponsible and downright dangerous all three of you were last night, it was stupid and the results of this prove just how idiotic your actions have been." Mike shouted at them.

Erin and Rick went red, still staring down at the floor, not allowing themselves to make eye contact with Mike or each other. "I know Mike, we're both so sorry it wasn't meant to end the way it did," Erin said, shaking her head, "It was all a stupid mistake. Rick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Mike, what happened last night was our entire fault but it was just an irresponsible act." Mike nodded, gravely. "Well I hope you realized the consequences of all your actions." They both nodded. "We do Mike, we really do," Erin said.

"When can we go and see Electra?" Rick asked, hopefully. "Well, I'm going to see her now so if you want to come, grab your coats and we're leaving," Mike said. Erin and Rick ran up the stairs, grabbing their coats. Rick stopped as Erin left to run downstairs.

"What's the matter?" Erin asked, coming back up. "This is all my fault," Rick said, sadly with tears threatening to fall. "Hey no its not," Erin comforted her boyfriend. "It is, I was the one that distracted Electra, I made her call Tracy to tell her we were coming, if it wasn't for that she would have been paying attention and not been hit by the car."

"No Rick, none of this was your fault, you know that driver was drunk and going way over the speed limit, that car literally came out of nowhere it could still of hit any of us." Erin said, softly hugging her boyfriend. "It is," Rick whispered. "I promised you it isn't," Erin said, kissing him.

Half an hour later Rick, Erin and Mike had arrived at the hospital and were running down a ward to find Electra. Eventually they found her. "Electra!" Erin screamed, smiling as she saw her best friend. Electra's face lit up when she saw Erin and Rick walk up to her bed.

Erin rushed up and gave her a giant hug while Rick just stood back a little, looking sheepish. "So what's happened, do they know what's wrong yet and can they fix it?" Mike asked in a rush, walking up.

Electra took a deep breath, "You might wanna sit down," she said. All three sat around the bed waiting for the news. "With the force that the car hit me my spine was fractured and I've been paralysed from the waist down so I'll have to be in a wheelchair for at least the next few years." She said.

Mike's mouth hung open, almost hitting the floor. Erin took Electra's hand, squeezing it tight. Rick felt absolutely terrible. He didn't know what to do. He just ran from the room. Ran out the ward and behind the trees outside the hospital. He finally let his tears fall.

"What's up with him?" Electra asked. Erin sighed, "He blames himself for what happened to you and with you put in a wheelchair, he probably feels even worse." She said, "I'll go find him Mike, It'll make him feel worse if you try and talk to him, sorry." Erin ran outside the hospital to try and find Rick.

She ran around outside, desperately searching for him. Running up to the trees and bushes she heard someone sniffing behind them, like they were trying to stop themselves from crying. Rick.

Erin pushed through the bush to find her boyfriend, sat under a tree with puffy red eyes and his cheeks damp with tears. "Hey come here," Erin said as she put her arms round Rick and kissed him on the lips softly and slowly. "Don't I'm not worth it," Rick said, pushing her away.

Erin stared at him in shock, "Is that what you think?" She said. Rick nodded, "It's true though it's my fault Electra's in a wheelchair, and I'm not worth anything! He shouted. Erin had had enough. She stood up and shook Rick on his shoulders roughly.

"Rick Barber I'm telling you now to never think so little of yourself, you did nothing to cause the fact that Electra was hit, we were all being dangerous that night including the driver of the car, your going to go back into that hospital, hug your friend and apologize for running off and get over yourself!" Erin said, shocking Rick but he got up.

"Okay," He said walking into the hospital. They walked back to Electra and when they reached her, Rick went and gave his friend a comforting hug whispering, "I'm so sorry," into her ear. Electra hugged him back, "It wasn't your fault."

Soon, visiting time was over and they all had to leave. Electra would be realised sometime that week. Erin and Rick were walking along a few steps behind Mike, holding hands. "I'm so proud of you for going back in even though you were scared," Erin said, kissing him. "It's you I should be thanking though," Rick said, hugging Erin. "Why?" She asked.

"Because you're the one that made me see sense, I don't have a clue what I'd do without you," Rick whispered into Erin's soft, brown hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Set the Saturday after so in other words a week later. Hope you enjoy Darc x**

The following Saturday Electra was due to come home so the whole house was excited for her return. Arrangements had been made such as, putting Electra's bedroom in the old office on the ground floor, setting up physio in an attempt to heal her and adding extra supports in the downstairs bathroom and around the house to make sure she could get around.

Erin happened to be walking past the office that morning when she heard Mike talking to Gina behind the closed door. "Do you really think that's what's best for her?" Gina said, with what Erin could work out a hint of worry in her voice.

Erin pressed one ear against the door to listen. "It's sad to say this but yes, you know how hard adjusting to life with a disability can be its best if she goes to a home that can specially care for her," Mike said, shaking his head, sadly. "To think just over a week ago, we hadn't even been thinking about something like this," Gina said.

Erin stood back up, moving away from the door in shock. Mike opened the door to see Erin, stood with her hand over her mouth. "Erin you can't tell anyone please," Mike said, running up to her, "It's not definite yet but it's the best thing for Electra."

Erin was appalled. "How can you say that Mike!" she shouted in horror, "The best thing for Electra is to be around the people that care about her especially during a time like this, she told me a few years ago you promised her you'd never give up on her, you lied to her!" Erin shouted the last bit loudly, attracting a lot of attention.

Gina ran out the office, Faith came in from her training, Rick, Frank and Tyler ran down stairs and Tee, Sammy and Johnny came out from the lounge. "What's going on?" Faith asked, curiously. "Why don't you ask him?" Erin yelled, pushing past the boys on the stairs and up to her room.

Mike was stood in the middle of the room so soon he had six pairs of eyes glaring at him, waiting for an answer. "Well?" Rick said, tapping his foot, "What did you do to upset her?" Mike shook his head. "Nothing, she's just being stupid, now can we all cheer up today please, Electra's coming back that's meant to be a good thing!" He said, walking back into the office.

"Do ya think we should go see if Erin's alright?" Tee said, nervously. Rick shook his head, "Nah Tee she needs to calm down its best if we leave her for a little while," He said, knowing that would usually be what his girlfriend wanted.

Erin was sat upstairs, trying to resist the urge to punch something, or someone. If anyone came to see if she was okay she wouldn't be able to control her actions so she really hoped they didn't. She didn't want to hurt any of her friends.

She wanted to cry but no tears would fall. Erin was too shocked to even shed a tear. She couldn't believe she could possibly be losing her best friend at Elm Tree. Sure they'd had a rough start. Well to be honest they'd been mortal enemies at first but as time went along they began to realize it wasn't the differences in each other that they hated. It was the things that were the same

They both had problems with their anger, snapping at small things but able to be calm at other times. Both had neglecting parents, sure Erin's situation was slightly more serious but they both had the same basic lines of why they were in care. They were both pretty and had a unique but gorgeous fashion sense so they constantly battled at that.

But the biggest similarity between the two was secretly that they just wanted to be like everyone else. Both of their backgrounds scarred them both, (some more mental than physically scarred\0 but scarred all the same and they were never going to forget what they had been put through but they just wanted to live a normal life with a normal family.

And that's why the two had hated each other. They had just wanted and liked the same things so much they clashed. Eventually though Electra and Erin began to release that their similarities were a good thing and in the end they made them closer.

Erin laughed at the memories. Finally beginning to calm down, she began to reflect on what Mike had said to her 'It's_ the best thing for Electra."_ Erin thought hard about what he'd said. Maybe he was right.

She wasn't certain and even though she didn't want to lose her best friend at all maybe Mike had a point. It would be hard for Electra wherever she was but it might be a bit easier if she was somewhere where the whole house and staff were trained/built to deal with people with disabilities.

Mike was right. As much as Erin didn't want it to be true it was. And she knew it.

:O Oh No! Don't worry I'm not taking Electra out the story for good do not panic. You'll find out all in the next chapter. Thanks for reviews! Darci xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey guys :) Its half term yayayy more writing! Big thank you to two guests LaughOutLoud and Dude in the cool hat who've review most of my chapters including my last story and thank you to everyone else whose reviewed enjoy :) Darci x x**

Electra was back so most people were in a good mood even if they were a little shocked at her appearance. She still looked like Electra just unable to walk.

Erin stood at the back of the room. Sure she was happy and had smiled and laughed when Electra had first got here but she still hadn't told anyone about what had happened with her and Mike earlier. She knew it wasn't her secret so it was only fair that she kept it to herself.

Then Erin thought looking over at Electra who was smiling, probably happy to see all her friends and get out of that hospital. Even if she'd never admit it Electra enjoyed living where she did. Much more than living with her actual family. And now that was being ripped away from her.

Erin pulled Mike outside so no one could hear her. "Mike you have to tell Electra, it's not fair on her! Erin said, whispering. "No Erin give her a chance to settle down before we break the news." He said to her.

Erin shook her head in disgust. "What are you on about?" She said to Mike, "Give her a chance to settle in so you can take it away from her, Mike after all she's been through your just gonna chuck her out!"

Erin began to get angry again and didn't notice the girl sat in a chair to the other side of her. She'd heard the whole thing. "What's going on?" Electra said her voice cracking. Erin sighed sadly, "Why don't you ask Mike after all he always does what's best for everyone?" she said, sarcastically.

Erin looked away as Mike tried to break the news. Erin knew he was right but she just wouldn't admit it. She wanted Electra to stay too much.

"The thing is Electra we're gonna have to move you to a specialist disability home as we don't have the physicality's or care workers to be able to let you stay here," Mike said.

Electra gasped, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You're throwing me out." She said, "Erin was right."

A small crowd had gathered behind Electra. They'd been listening. Sammy, Rick and Frank stepped forward. "You're throwing Electra out!" Sammy shouted angrily. She stepped forward, fists clenched. Rick and Frank had to hold her back from running and punching Mike.

Mike opened his mouth to explain but Electra got there first. "Whatever Mike you obviously don't want me to stay here, c'mon guys," She said, sadly. Electra wheeled over to Erin and they walked off followed by Rick, Frank and Sammy out into the garden where they all sat under a tree in silence.

Rick broke it. "Is this what you and Mike were arguing about earlier?" he said to Erin. She nodded silently. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sammy asked, quietly. "Mike told me not to and I knew it would cause so much more hassle I just thought it would be best to keep it quiet but It wasn't fair on Electra so I told Mike to tell her," Erin said.

"I can't believe their chucking me out," Electra said as she silently began to cry. The others all looked shocked. Apart from Erin no one had seen Electra cry and that was only one time so no one really knew what to do.

"We won't let them Electra don't worry, even if we end up having to run away, you're not leaving on your own no matter what," Erin said, squeezing her hand. The others nodded. "Yeah," Sammy said, "We're not gonna let them walk all over you like this, you deserve better." The boys agreed.

"Thanks guys," Electra said, wiping her eyes, "But I doubt a fight from you lot will make Mike change his mind." "You wanna bet?" Rick said, smiling. Everyone laughed. Mike was such a lightweight so it was usually easy to get anything past him.

"No!" Mike said sternly at the four teens shouting in his face. "Electra can't stay and you all know it," he said. "At first I can understand you all acting up but now your all just being stupid," Mike said as he walked into the office.

"I will literally never forgive him for doing this," Sam said. The others nodded, agreeing. "Shit…" Frank said, remembering something. Erin saw the expression on his face. "What is it Frank?" She asked. "Liam." He answered…

**Ohhh Cliff hanger, what's going to happen next? Find out tomorrow! Darci x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continued from chapter a few days ago, sorry about the long wait for an update, computer went spastic anyway enough of that here it is…**

"What about Liam?" Rick said, confused. "He doesn't know Electra's moving to that home, he doesn't even know she's in a wheelchair…" Frank answered his face paling at how his former best friend would react to the news.

"You mean Electra didn't tell him?" Sammy asked, shocked that someone could keep a secret from their boyfriend for so long. Erin shook her head, sighing, "He went to see Electra in hospital but she could never find the guts to tell him and we all thought it would be best if Electra told him herself so we didn't tell him either, "She said.

"She promised she'd tell him though," Frank said, slightly annoyed, "Before he found out for himself." Frank was distraught. Even though Liam wasn't his best friend anymore they were still mates and he was worried at how his friend would react to not knowing about what happened.

"We have to tell him," Rick spoke up, suddenly. Frank agreed while Erin shook hers. "No! She said, "Even if Electra hasn't told him yet she needs to, it's fair if we give those two the space to sort everything out without us lot sticking our noses in."

"Yeah Erin's right, the last thing they want is us crowded round them, we'd probably make more trouble than there was to start with," Sammy said.

With a bit of persuading from the girls, Rick and Frank eventually agreed. "Okay now that we're all agreed for once, Frank you go invite Liam over and the rest of us will go and talk to Electra," Erin said, steering Rick and Sammy in the opposite direction.

"Electra," Erin said, walking into the lounge, "You promised us that before you came out of hospital, you'd tell Liam about the wheelchair." Electra's face paled, "I'm sorry," she cried, "The last time he visited just before I came out, I nearly told him, I just couldn't."

"Well you're gonna have to now," Frank said, having been listening from behind the door. "Why?" Electra asked. "Cause he's coming over in five minutes."

"Oh my god, you lot planned this didn't you," She said, with a look of shock plastered on her face. "Why did you do this, I'm not ready to tell him yet!" She shouted angrily, scaring the others. "Guys go out a minute let me talk to Electra," Erin said.

The others left the room and Erin began to speak. "Look Electra, it's only fair he knows and we had to do something or you were never gonna telling him." She said, trying to reason with her. "I didn't want him to find out like this!"

"Then how was he gonna find out!" Erin shouted, silencing Electra, "From one of us, Mike or Gina, or one of his mates who just happen to see him in the street and mention Electra he's not gonna know what they're going on about how'd you think he's gonna feel!" Electra went red and faced the floor.

"How's he gonna feel!" Erin shouted, waiting for an answer. "Alright I'm sorry," Electra whispered, bursting into tears. Erin immediately regretted what she did.

"Look Electra I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted you to see the point I was making." She said, feeling guilty. "No your right," Electra said, looking up and rubbing her red eyes, "I do need to tell him, I'm just so scared that he'll reject me."

"Electra why would he reject you, there's no reason to." Erin said, reaching down and hugging her friend. "I know there's no reason for him to, but every boy in my life has rejected me for different reasons and I'm just scared that this might be one more reason why someone could."

Erin was shocked that Electra could think that. "He will not reject you, if there's one thing I know about Liam it's that he doesn't give up on things so he won't give up on you," She said, trying to reassure Electra.

She nodded, wiping under her eyes. "Okay I'll tell him." Erin gave her hand a squeeze. "You'll be fine, don't worry," She said. Rick, Frank and Sammy walked back in, "He's here," Sammy said. Erin nodded, "Okay do you and Liam wanna go talk in the garden, us lot will wait in here when you want us."

Finally Liam himself made an entrance by tripping over the floor and into the doorway. No one had told Liam about Electra so as he balanced himself he nearly fell over again as he saw his girlfriend sat in a wheelchair.

"You neverrr tolldd mee about thiss," Liam stuttered, searching for words. "Why don't we let you to talk outside," Erin said, pointing towards the garden.

The pair sat under a tree in the garden in an awkward silence. Liam broke the silence by saying, "When were you planning on telling me about this?" Electra sighed sadly, "I was going to honest, I just never found the right time."

Liam stood up, "So when was the right time, when someone else told me or when I came to see you and found you in it?" he said, almost in tears. "I thought you trusted me with anything," Liam said, sadly. "I do!" Electra cried, a single tear running down her face, "I was scared.

"Of what?" He said his voice suddenly cold and harsh. "What were you so scared of that it would prevent you from telling your boyfriend?" Electra opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off again, "Do you have any idea how I feel?" Liam said, "Knowing that Erin, Rick, Frank and everyone else knew but you or any of them never told me?"

"I'm so sorry Liam," Electra said, reaching out to him. "I'm sorry too Electra." Liam said, walking away, leaving his girlfriend crying under the tree.

Erin had been watching from the window and had assumed it had been going okay but when she saw Liam walk away she immediately jumped up to talk to him.

"Liam!" Erin called running over to him as he came in from the garden. "Leave me alone Erin." "No please listen Liam, you've got to understand how Electra felt," Erin started. "What about me!" Liam cut in, "How'd ya think I felt walking in and seeing my girlfriend sat in a wheelchair why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We thought it'd be best if Electra told you herself and we tried to get her too but she was scared you'd reject her" Erin explained. "Why would I reject her?" Liam said, confused. "That's what we all said but there's a reason." Erin began to explain the whole story to Liam and when she was finished Liam was nearly crying.

"I feel like the worst person in the world," Liam said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "No you're not, it's only natural you got annoyed but you've got a chance to fix it now so don't mess it up," Erin said, pointing back into the garden where the crying Electra sat.

Liam nodded, "Thanks for everything Erin," he said, walking towards the door. Erin couldn't tell exactly what happened but she saw them kiss and when they came back in Liam was pushing her. All was right again.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been decided. Electra was leaving. She wasn't leaving forever, just for 6-12 months until she adjusted properly to life in a wheelchair but Erin was depressed all the same. Her best friend was leaving. Admittedly they'd hated the sight of each other to begin with but the past few months Electra and Erin had been like twins.

Today was the day she was leaving. Erin shoved on a hoody and leggings and put on a brave face for Electra's sake. She had to have a good send off. The more Erin thought about it she realised she got the much better end of the stick.

Sure she was losing Electra but Electra was losing Erin, was in a wheelchair probably for the rest of her life and losing everyone else as well. She didn't have any proper family except her sister but Electra knew if Mellissa gave Electra a chance or met up with her again the family would disown both of them. She couldn't do that to her sister.

Erin walked down the stairs into the lounge to see balloons and banners hung up all round the room. Electra's leaving party.

"Hey," Erin said miserably, slumping on the sofa in-between Rick and Tyler. "Hey what's up with you?" Rick said. "Electra's leaving," Erin said, pointing at the we're gonna miss you! Poster hung up. "Oh yeah, don't worry babe she'll only be gone for a few months." Rick said, reassuring his girlfriend. "A few, she could be gone for a year!" Erin said, hooking out her phone. _Come 2 my room pwease Electr x_ "Be back in a min guys," Erin said, jumping up.

"Hey Electra can I come in?" Erin asked when she reached her bedroom. "Yeah," A voice responded. "Hi what's up?" Erin asked, sitting down on Electra's bed. The whole room was bare except from that, the wardrobe and bedside table. (In this version Faith doesn't share the room) "It's so strange being in here, it feels so wrong," Electra said. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Erin asked, confused.

Electra shook her head. "I can't leave Erin!" She said, bursting into tears. Erin was shocked. Electra had always moaned so much about the dumping ground and she whinged about how she hated nearly everyone that lived there. Erin reached over and hugged Electra, tightly. The hug lasted for about five minutes before Electra had finally calmed herself down.

"What do ya mean?" Erin asked, squeezing Electra hand. "I mean, I know how much I moan about everything and everyone here but to be honest it doesn't feel real leaving here and despite how much I hate living here, I wouldn't trade it for the world." Erin was surprised. She felt the same way obviously but she'd never tell anyone. Electra was so brave and she admired her for it.

"You have to leave silly," Erin said, wiping a tear away that threatened to fall from her own eye. "I know how much you don't wanna go and I defiantly don't want you to leave, I mean I'd rather I broke my back and came with you but in a few months you'll be okay and we'll be back together again"

"You probably won't see me again though will you or not for very long after I come back, if you get fostered in a year I won't see you again and by the time I do come back I'll only have about a year left in the system." Electra said, distraught.

"Electra listen to me," Erin said, looking her straight in the eye, "I'm not getting fostered and there is honestly no way I'd leave here without seeing you, I promise." That was all Erin had to say but somehow, not really sure how but Electra knew she meant it.

"Now c'mon you'll miss your own party!" Erin said, jumping up and smiling. For the first time since Electra had heard that she was leaving she genuinely smiled. "Let's go then," She said as Erin wheeled her out.

As they reached the lounge it was strangely silent. All the party things, the food, the banners and balloons were in their but no one was in it. "Where is everyon…" Electra began. "Surprise!" Voices shouted as everybody jumped out of their hiding places. Electra and Erin laughed at the sight and Mike started up the music.

The party was in full swing, food was being eaten, everyone was dancing, laughing and chatting. It was a great send off for Electra. Suddenly the music came to an abrupt stop and everyone looked up. Sammy, Erin and Rick were stood there, Rick and Sammy with their guitars and Erin in front of the two.

"This is our leaving present to you Electra, we're gonna miss you so much," Erin said as the guitars started up. Erin began to sing with them.

I always knew this day would come

We'd be standing one by one

With our future in our hands

So many dreams, so many plans

Always knew after all these years

There'd be laughter, there'd be tears

But never thought I'd walk away

With so much joy, but so much pain

And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone

We gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments

So glad I got to know you

The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

But it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone

We gotta keep moving on

I'm so thankful for the moments

So glad I got to know you

The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph

And hold you in my heart forever

I'll always remember you

I'll always remember you

As the song came to an end most of the girls were near crying, including Electra. "Guys that was amazing, thank you so much!" Electra said, smiling and crying at the same time. "Speech, speech, speech, speech!" everybody began chanting. Electra laughed before wheeling herself up to the front.

"Thank you so much for everything guys, I don't know what to say, I'm gonna miss you all so much," Electra began, "I know we aren't family but it feels like we are and I just can't imagine leaving you all, I know how much I moan but I'm gonna miss everything and everyone like crazy, it just feels so unreal leaving this place!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering at the girl sat in a chair in front of them. At the beginning she'd been a tearaway, now she was a mature young woman with a lot of friends to lose. Life was going to be so different without her.

**Hey guys, sorry I've not updated in like a million years but cause it was my birthday in half term my week was like jam packed barely had time to do anything but I've been writing little bits of this paragraph throughout it and its finished, hope you enjoy! Darci x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the nice reviews people like LaughOutLoud, Dude In The Cool Hat, Sundae Girl, Beautifully Mad and Wall With A Fez sorry if I didn't mention you but thank you everyone! Darci x x x**

Erin was sat at her desk watching the rain pour down outside. School was boring her so much to the extent that she would rather watch the rain. She was actually quite intelligent. But history bored her so much.

"Erin can you come back to us please!" Erin snapped out of her thoughts. Her teacher Mr Wilson was stood in front of her. "Yeah whatever," she said, plainly turning back. "So class like I said we're going to be doing family trees today," Mr Wilson said, explaining further.

Erin groaned, before switching off, again. Family trees were the last thing she wanted to do. She hated her mum and dad and only knew her mum's parents. She didn't know her dad's or if he or her mum had any brothers or sisters and she barely knew her own sister.

Erin sighed. Her sister. Chloe. She'd been put into care when Erin was 2. She couldn't even remember what her sister looked like. All she knew was that her parents put Chloe into care when she was 7. That was 12 years ago. She'd be almost 20 now.

"Erin can you please pay attention, I'm asking you for the last time!" Erin looked up. Mr Wilson was yelling at her again. "Sorry sir," she mumbled, "but I'm not drawing a family tree." "Erin stop mucking around of course you are." He said, annoyed. Mr Wilson was one of the newest teachers; he didn't know Erin was a care kid.

Rick wasn't in this class so she had no one she was really friends with in there. "You can't make me," She said. "And what would your parents think about you not taking part in your lessons?" Mr Wilson said. Erin nearly went to whack him but she managed to stop herself.

"And why would they care about that?" Erin said, sarcastically. "Because they'd be concerned about your education as am I," Mr Wilson said, stepping towards her. Erin jumped up, "They don't care about me or they wouldn't have dumped me in a care home!" Erin shouted, grabbing her bag and running out the classroom.

Erin ran through the corridors and out the door. Running past the gates she didn't stop until she'd reached just outside of Elm Tree. In tears, she sat down outside the gate and hunched into a ball, she didn't see Tracy coming. "Erin why are you down there, are you okay?" Tracy said, panicking.

Erin looked up at Tracy, tears streaming down her face. Tracy helped the girl to her feet before taking her inside to calm down. Inside they found Mike, waiting by the door. Almost as if he knew Erin would be coming home.

"Erin what is going on the school phoned saying you'd run out of class, there better be a goon explanation for this!" Mike shouted, angrily. "Mike lay off her can't you see she's in tears!" Tracy said. "Yes I can but she needs to learn that running away isn't going to help anything." Mike answered although his face softened, "Erin what actually happened?"

Erin began to explain the whole story from start to finish. "Right well I have to phone the school and let them know you're here and I'm going to ask if your teacher Mr Wilson can be filled in on all details about you and the others."

Erin nodded, rubbing her eyes, "Thanks Mike," she said. "It's okay, just try keep your temper next time Erin?" He said. "I tired believe me I nearly hit him but didn't!" Erin moaned. Mike shook his head, laughing before walking into the office.

Erin walked upstairs to see Tracy running around, clearing space in Erin's room. "What are you doing to my stuff?" Erin asked, walking into her room. "Oh hi Erin, sorry forgot to tell you but there's a girl that's coming here that's going to be staying in your room." Tracy said, frantically moving things, "Hey careful with that, anyway I could have had abit more notice but I guess it'll be fine, who is this girl anyway?"

"She used to live here and now she's come back, same age as you and Rick," Tracy answered. "What's her name?" Erin asked. "You'll find out later, I don't want you telling anyone it's meant to be a surprise." "Okay I'm going to watch tv see ya," Erin said, leaving the room.

Tracy was worried about what would happen between this girl and Erin. Would they clash over Rick? Tracy knew the girl had been extremely close to Rick before she left but what would happen now?

Rick, Sam and Frank ran through the door panting. "Mike have you seen Erin, she's gone, Mike help!" Sam screamed, running in. Erin stepped out, "Guys its fine, I'm here, I'll explain later okay?" she said, walking back into the lounge.

Rick walked into the lounge and sat down next to his girlfriend. "Tell me what happened," He said, looking straight into her eyes. Erin sighed; she knew when she was beaten. "Fine." Erin explained the whole story yet again.

"Oh Erin, I'm sorry that teacher should've watched his mouth," Rick said, pecking her on the lips. "It wasn't his fault Rick, he didn't know I just got so angry, I just needed to get out of there before I hit something or someone." Erin said, sighing. "Well, I'm proud of you Erin," he said, "you managed to keep your temper, even though running out might not have been the best option, you didn't lash out."

"Oh I forgot to say, new girls coming today," Erin said. "Who?" Rick asked. "I don't know," Erin said, shrugging, "same age as us though and she's sharing my room. 'Knock knock!' "Looks like that's her now," Erin said, taking Rick's hand and jumping up to meet her new roommate.

Rick and Erin walked out. Everyone was standing there as Mike opened the door. An average sized, brown haired and brown eyed girl walked in. Not everyone recognized her straight away but Rick did. "Kitty," he said, almost choking on his words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews guys! And to Dude With A Cool Hat don't worry it's not gonna be as predictable as that but it may be a bit different to your other idea! Here we go…**

"Hi Rick," Kitty said, she still had that quiet, whispery voice but there was something slightly more confident about the way she spoke. "Hey Kitty, I've missed you," Rick said, smiling. Kitty ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. It was a shock for Rick as the last time he'd seen her, Kitty didn't let hardly anyone touch her and even if they were allowed that only went to the extent of touching her hand.

Rick looked over at Erin but she smiled warmly. She didn't mind. "Who's this then?" Kitty asked pointing at Erin. "Kitty this is Erin, she's my girlfriend," Rick said, worried at her reaction. Surprisingly Kitty smiled and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kitty," She said. "Hi Kitty, like Rick said, I'm Erin."

Rick, Erin, Kitty, Sam and Frank were sat in the lounge. All the newer people had been introduced and now everyone could relax for a while. "So Kitty, where've you been?" Erin asked, curiously. "When I came here I had a bit of a problem with people talking, touching or even being near me, so they sent me to a specialist care home where I got the help I needed and now I'm back," Kitty explained. Rick was shocked; he'd never heard Kitty speak so freely about what had happened.

"What happened to that girl with the blue hair, I can't remember her name but she was here when I was here even though that was only for two days?" Kitty asked. "You mean Electra?" Frank said. Kitty nodded. Erin sighed before explaining the whole story to Kitty.

"Anyway now we've cleared that up do you want to see ya room?" Erin asked, holding out her hand. Kitty smiled and nodded, "Sure," she said, taking her hand. Erin and Kitty ran up the stairs to her room.

"Hey I swear this was that Carmen girls room wasn't it?" Kitty said, confused. Erin nodded. "Yeah, when I first arrived I shared it with her but she got fostered, hope she never comes back." She said. "Why?" Kitty asked as she thought Carmen was quite a nice girl. "Basically ever since I started going out with Rick all she tried to do was break us up by threatening Harry, locking me in a cupboard and stealing out phones."

Kitty shook her head in surprise, "And I thought she was nice," she said, shuddering. "Anyway didn't you have quite a close relationship with Rick?" Erin asked as she sat down on her bed. "Yeah I did but don't worry I'm not here to steal him off you we were more like brother and sister than going out." Erin nodded, "It's not that I thought you were going to it's just that he's told me about you before and I've always wanted to meet you," Erin explained.

Kitty nodded, "Well you've met me now." "How old are you?" Erin asked. "13 I'm in year 9," Kitty said. "Cool only a year younger than me," Erin said. "Anyway I'm defiantly not gonna steal Rick there's someone different for me," Kitty trailed off.

"Oh my god who is it someone from the Dumping Ground!" Erin said, running over. Kitty blushed and put her hands over her face, "Maybe…" "Oh Kitty please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone I swear!" Erin said, really excited.

"Johnny…" Kitty said. Erin put her hand over her mouth, "Aw, that's so cute are you two close or something. "Well the two days I was here he was so sweet to me and just kept coming in and chatting to me and just sitting with me even though I wouldn't talk, he's so nice," Kitty said, smiling and going a very bright shade of red.

"That's so cute!" Erin said, laughing. "So you don't think it's stupid?" Kitty said. "No why would I, when you like someone, you like someone, it doesn't matter who they are. As in on cue there was a knock at the door, "two secs it's probably just Rick, you can come in!" Erin shouted.

It wasn't Rick. It was Johnny. Erin burst out laughing at the sheer coincidence while Johnny and Kitty just stood there awkwardly. "I'll see you in a minute Kitty, I'm just going down to see Rick," Erin said, literally crying while she fell out the door.

When she finally left a long silence fell across the room. Kitty broke it, "So, I'm back," She said, smiling. Johnny nodded, laughing, "Yeah, you are." "I've missed you," Kitty said, sheepishly. Johnny blushed although he tried to hide it, "I've missed you too," he said, facing the floor.

Suddenly, Kitty ran up and caught him in a warm hug. "I've always wanted you to do that," Johnny whispered abit too loudly. "What did you say?" Kitty asked, pulling away. "Nothing," Johnny mumbled, blushing again. "Anyway, do you want to hang out after school tomorrow, I mean I know we see each other here but away from here without people spying on us?" Johnny said the last bit loudly as he opened the door.

Erin and Rick fell in. "Alright guys, weren't interrupting anything were we?" Erin asked as both she and Rick started laughing. "Oh shut up you two and yeah Johnny I'd love too I'll meet you just outside the gate after school and we'll go somewhere then?" Johnny nodded smiling, "Okay see you later," he said, nearly tripping up on his way out. Kitty laughed.

"Kitty got a date, Kitty got a date," Erin chanted, dancing round her before falling on the bed. Kitty chucked a pillow at her, "Grow up you immature little girl," Kitty said, sarcastically. "Oh check you using all the big words," Erin said, throwing the pillow back. Kitty nodded, "You better believe it," she said.

"Do I even know these two strange girls acting like their drunk?" Rick asked, sneaking up behind Erin and kissing her. "Oh guys get a room," Kitty moaned. "Fine we're in this one, you go to Johnny's," Rick said. "Shut up!"

**Haha Kitty's back YAY I love Kitty and just wanted her to be included in this story and I think Johnny and Kitty are a new couple don't think I've read any fanfics about them I think its cute, hope you enjoy! Darci x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

"We're going camping!" Mike said, smiling broadly. He was the only one smiling. It was the half term and he was taking all the kids away for a camping week in Devon. Everyone groaned loudly.

"Mike, I'd honestly rather die," Erin said, Kitty nodded. "This will be the worst half term ever," She said. Everybody else nodded in agreement. Even Gina, who was standing behind Mike, nodded making everyone laugh.

Mike turned around confused, "Oh cheer up guys it won't be that bad," Faith said, who always tried to put a positive spin on everything. This time it didn't work. "Yeah but what's so great about spending a week camping in a piece of plastic, in a muddy field, in the pouring rain?" Erin said, pointing out the window where the rain hammered against the glass.

Everyone looked at Mike, "Erin Devon is right down the south of England you don't really think they're gonna have exactly the same weather as us do you?" Mike said. Erin slowly shook her head. "I don't care if no one wants to go it's all booked now so go pack your stuff we're leaving tomorrow 6am.

"What!" shouts erupted from the whole room. "That is mental!" "There is no way I'm waking up any earlier than 10," "You can leave me here!" Mike shook his head, standing firm, "It's all booked and sorted, now go pack your things," he said, walking out the room.

All the kids were left open-mouthed. "This is not happening," Rick said. "I know, this is so stupid," Sam said, nodding. "I agree with you all but it's pretty obvious Mike's not backing down so unless we go pack something, we'll be going with nothing," Faith said, getting up and walking to her room.

Erin sighed, heavily. "I guess she's right, we may as well go pack or we'll leave with nothing but the clothes were wearing." Reluctantly, everyone else agreed and made their way to their rooms. "You know how bad this week is going to be?" Kitty said, laughing as they walked into their room.

Erin nodded, "I know but I sort of want to go," She said, to the shock of Kitty. "Why on earth would you want to?" Kitty asked, with a look of horror on her face. "I've never been on a proper holiday before," Erin said.

"Really?" Kitty asked. "Yep," Erin said, nodding, "We went on one holiday when I was 5 for two days, I pretty much became invisible to them after that." "I'm sorry; I didn't know how much you wanted to go." "I don't really but a proper holiday for me is a first, I just want to experience it." Kitty smiled, "I understand."

"So you never told me how your date with Johnny went earlier?" Erin said, giggling like a 5 year old. Kitty chucked a pillow in her face, "Shut up, it wasn't a date it was hanging out," She said. "Of course it was," Erin said, laughing, "But how did it go?"

Kitty jumped onto her bed smiling. "It was lovely, he met me after school and we went down into the park, then he brought out this picnic basket and we sat by the lake and ate tea there it was so sweet," She said. Erin smiled to herself remembering Rick setting up the picnic in his room for her.

"And then?" Erin asked, grinning. Kitty went red, "He may have kissed me," She said, looking at the floor. "And then you may have kissed him back?" Erin asked, laughing. Kitty nodded, smiling. "That's my girl," Erin said, smiling.

"So what are we taking on this fun week of camping?" Kitty asked sarcastically. "No idea," Erin said, throwing random clothes and other things into her bag. "I really don't wanna get up at 6 though," She said. Kitty nodded, laughing.

After dinner Erin, Kitty, Johnny and Rick were playing pool in the lounge as the rain was still hammering down. All of a sudden there was a small spark and they were stood in complete darkness. "What's going on?" Kitty said, laughing.

"Oh you know one of them things where the power stops remember a power cut?" Rick said, clapping his hands sarcastically. "I knew that smartass I just didn't know if it was a Tracy joke like the one Johnny told me about," She said, hitting him lightly.

"Tracy's not working tonight so it must be the real thing," Johnny said. "But my phone died and now I've got nowhere to charge it!" Erin moaned.

Just then a bright light shone in their eyes. Ouch who's that?" Erin shouted. "It's Mike," the voice said as they heard the chatter of all the other kids pile into the room. Once they were all sat down on the sofas you could just about see everyone from the torches.

"It's a power cut Mike," Harry said. "Well done Sherlock," Johnny said, ruffling his hair. Everyone laughed. "Yes I realized that Harry but so we don't break everything everyone just go up to your rooms for a while as it's not your bedtime but I think it would prevent injuries as we can't see anything down here and I hope everything's packed for tomorrow we're still leaving on schedule." Mike said.

Everyone groaned before making their way up to their rooms. Rick, Johnny, Sam, Erin, Kitty, Tee and Tyler made their way to Kitty and Erin's room. "Right guys anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" Erin asked, sitting down on the floor. "Sure," Kitty said, whilst the others nodded in agreement.

Everyone was sitting in a circle while Erin choose the first player, "Johnny," She said, her eyes gleaming, "Truth or dare? Johnny laughed nervously before saying, "Truth. Rick laughed, "Wetty," He teased. "Have you ever kissed a boy?" Erin said. Everyone basically collapsed in fits of laugher.

For year 8,9 and 10 none of them were mature at all. Rick and Tyler were literally crying. "No course not," Johnny said, laughing. "Right I get to choose someone now don't I?" He said, "I choose Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Urm truth as well," he said, dreading what kind of embarrassing dare Johnny could of made him do. "Well then do you fancy anyone in this room and if you do you have to come clean." Johnny said, laughing. "Hey that's a truth and dare!" Tyler protested. "Doesn't matter though not like you got anything to hide is it?" Rick said, grinning.

Rick was the only one that knew who Tyler liked. Why he'd told Rick he'd never no. Tyler went red but to his misfortune Johnny decided to shine the torch on his face at that exact moment. "Oh my god he's gone red he does like someone c'mon Tyler spill the beans." Johnny said, attracting the attention of the others.

"Alright lay off him abit Johnny if he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to," Erin said. "But it's part of the game," Johnny whined. "Fine," Tyler said quietly although everyone heard him. All the eyes swivelled towards him but no one expected what was going to come next. "Tee," Tyler whispered before running from the room.

**Awrhh Tee/Tyler YAY sorry about the late update literally haven't had any time at all to write or post one such a busy day but its up now so enjoy:D Darci x x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again, lots of thanks to all the people who've reviewed and messaged me about the story especially just a shout-out to CarelessCookieLover who messages me and reviews about all my stories thank you and also to Dude In The Cool Hat I read that somewhere as well haha:) and hope everyone enjoys the next chapter:D**

Erin, Rick, Johnny and Kitty were sat in the back of the mini bus as it pulled out of Elm Tree and began to rumble along the road. Frank and Tee were sat in front of them to the left and Sam was sat in front on the left. The others were all further up the front.

"Has he still not spoken to you Tee?" Erin asked, referring to Tyler. "No," Tee shook her head sadly. "He hasn't spoken to any of us I don't think," Rick said, "Not since last night." Erin nodded, "Well he has to eventually he can't stop speaking forever."

"But I feel so bad," Tee said, "If I'd of told him I felt the same way instead of bottling it up this probably wouldn't of happened." Erin shook her head, "No Tee don't think for a second it's your fault because it wasn't, that question just came at a bad point."

"Well we'll try talk to him when we get to the campsite but there's no point trying to cause a scene on the bus," Rick said, trying to calm the girls. Everyone nodded, "Okay we'll do that now can I please sleep it's far too early," Sam moaned.

"Erugh I know and I didn't put any make up on, I look like a gremlin," Erin said in disgust. Everyone laughed, "Nah babe you look beautiful with or without it on," Rick said, kissing her head. "Get a room guys," Johnny moaned. "Leave us alone you've got Kitty," Rick said, pushing him away. Johnny went red.

"Hey leave my boyfriend alone guys, stop bullying him," Kitty said, hugging Johnny. "Aw, their so sweet," Rick said, sarcastically. "Shut up Rick they are," Erin said, laughing. "Leave the little year nines alone," She said. "Hey just cause we're a year younger than you doesn't mean you can take the mick," Kitty said, whacking her. "Haha look at the little people we're older than you," Rick and Erin teased.

"Guys shut it, let me sleep!" Sam said wearily. Erin laughed, "Sorry Sammy, we'll be quiet now." Erin sank back into her seat staring out the window. "Hey what's up?" Rick said leaning over to her. He could tell when his girlfriend was upset.

"Nothing, I just can't help but think that it's my fault Tyler's ignoring us," Erin said sadly, shaking her head. "Hey, Erin like you told Tee this is no one's fault it was just bad timing, it was only a game after all," Rick said, putting his arm round Erin.

"Everyone wake up!" was the first thing Erin heard when she opened her eyes. She must have dozed off during the journey, "Are we there already?" She shouted down the bus to Mike. He shook his head, "No this is just a service station as none of you lot had any breakfast." Erin groaned and fell back into her seat.

"Oh hello sleepyhead," Rick said, laughing. "I'm guessing you stayed awake then?" Erin said, raising her eyebrows. "Oh yes and I've got a beautiful picture of you on my facebook," He said, smirking. "You haven't," Erin suddenly caught onto what he meant. Rick nodded laughing, "Oh I have."

"Oh my god Rick, I hate you delete it now," Erin moaned as Rick showed her a picture of her sleeping on the bus. Rick shook his head, holding the phone up as far as his hand would go. Erin wasn't small but she wasn't particularly tall either and Rick was tall so she sort of gave up after the first five minutes.

"Right so what do you want to eat then?" Mike asked everyone. Twenty minutes later Rick, Erin, Frank, Tee, Kitty, Johnny and Sam were sat round a table with orange juices, coffee and hot chocolates.

"Right guys we really have to get Tyler talking to us again, I mean look at him sat round a table with Mike, Gina, Faith and Jody he just looks lost, I'm gonna go speak to him." Rick said, getting up and walking over.

"Well this may or may not end well," Erin said. The others nodded in agreement. To their surprise Tyler got up and walked with Rick to the table they were all sitting at. "Hey Tyler, nice to have you back," Erin said, giving him a friendly hug. Tyler nodded, returning the hug.

"Hey everyone, sorry I went off on one last night." He said. The general chat was heard welcoming Tyler back to the group. "Where's Tee?" he asked, suspiciously. "She's round by the toilets, she wants to speak to you," Erin said, pointing him in the direction.

As soon as he was out of earshot and round the corner Erin, Kitty, Rick and Johnny jumped up. "We'll be back in second guys, just checking everything's going to plan," Rick said, winking. "You mean you're gonna spy?" Frank asked, laughing. "Basically yeah see you in a min," Erin said, walking off with the others.

They reached the corner Tyler had gone round and stood just behind it. They couldn't hear anything but they could see Tyler and Tee looking like they were just talking. Well that's what they thought. All of a sudden, Tyler leaned forward and gave Tee a quick peck on the lips and jumped back.

He only jumped back because he heard laughter behind him. He turned round, bright red to see Erin, Rick, Johnny and Kitty laughing and Rick holding up his phone with a picture of him and Tee kissing. Tyler went bright red.

"This one's going on facebook mate," Rick said high-fiving Johnny.

**Aw bit of a cute/random chapter , the next chapter they will have just arrived at the campsite in Devon updating tomorrow:D Darci x x x**


	13. Chapter 13

It's an absolute dump," Erin said, looking out at the campsite laid out for them. Two large tents were in the middle, one for boys, one for girls, a cabin for Mike, Gina and Tracy, a fire place and a toilet shack to the far side.

"Yeah right," Rick said. All the kids started yelling abuse and remarks at Mike. "I don't care what your all gonna moan about, this is going to be a brilliant, fun-filled holiday so go to your tents and unpack your things, girls in one, boys in the other," He said, shaking them off.

Erin and Kitty walked in and dumped there things on the bed nearest the door before going outside and laying down in the grass. It was the afternoon and September but surprisingly warm in Devon and the sun shone right above their heads.

They'd been laying there for a few minutes when it all went dark. "What the…" Erin said as she sat up and opened her eyes. Rick, Johnny and Frank had been stood over them. "Hey guys, like the place?" Kitty said, laughing sarcastically.

"Yeah obviously," Johnny said, putting his arm round her as he sat on the grass. Rick and Frank joined the group. "Hello gorgeous," Rick said, laying Erin's head in his lap. "Hey, you're not looking so bad yourself, "Erin said, making everyone laugh.

"Anyway how's Jade Frank, I haven't seen her down the dumping ground in a while?" Rick asked. "We broke up," Frank said, sadly. "Oh sorry mate didn't realize. "It's alright, you weren't to know." Frank said. "Oh Frank, I'm really sorry," Erin said, getting up from Rick's lap and giving him a hug.

Rick went to speak but he was cut off by the boom of Gina's voice echoing across the campsite, "Everyone here now!"

Slowly, they all got up and trudged over to Gina, Mike and Tracy. "Right then, our first activity this afternoon is an obstacle course!" Mike said, excitedly. Everybody groaned, "I can't actually be bothered, I'm so tired," Erin said, pretending to collapse on Rick's shoulder.

"No exceptions I'm afraid, you're still doing it Erin," Mike said, laughing. Erin wasn't laughing, "Erugh," She moaned. "Right everyone this way and you'll meet the instructor for it, be nice guys," Mike said, leading them off in one direction.

"Oi c'mon," Erin said, nudging Rick, Kitty and Johnny in the opposite direction. Rick and Johnny laughed and Kitty grinned before, unnoticed they all snuck off behind the tents into the forest and sat down by a tree.

"You realise we're going to be murdered when we get back, they'll probably have sent out a search party by the time we decide to appear," Johnny said. Everyone laughed. "Nah, they'll have guessed we didn't want to do it, we're not like Harry or Jody who'll just wonder off, we can look after ourselves," Kitty said, smiling.

"What are we gonna do now though, I didn't want to do the obstacle thing but there's nothing to do now?" Johnny said, already bored. "Let's just have a look around, I've got a fiver on me and there must be some shop or something round here," Rick said, getting up.

So the group of four walked through the forest for what seemed like forever, "Oh my god, I'm so bored, can we go back now there's nothing here," Kitty said, beginning to turn the other way.

"Hey looks there's some shops just outside the forest over there!" Erin shouted, running in the direction she pointed. Rick, Johnny and Kitty looked at each other and shrugged before running off to catch her up.

When they reached Erin they could see she was right. It wasn't much but there was a chip shop and a corner shop. "Yay!" Kitty screamed in delight. Rick laughed, "I knew there would be something round here," he said, smirking. "Oh check you Mr Smartass," Erin said, punching him lightly on the arm.

15 minutes later they were all sat on a wall outside the shops eating chips out of paper bags. "Mmm these are delicious," Erin said as the salty sensation touched her lips. "I know, fish and chip shops in the south are so much better than up home," Rick said. "And how many times have you come down to the south then Rick, if you're such an expert?" Johnny asked, laughing. "Well none but you have to admit they do," he said. Everybody nodded.

"I used to live down here," Erin said, smiling. They all looked at her, "Did you?" Rick asked, curiously. "Not the whole time, obviously but I was born down here and I lived here till I was about 10 or something like that," Erin said, smiling at some of the memories. "It was better down here, they didn't drink as much, didn't beat me as much well my mum didn't, my dad was always evil," She said, sadly.

"Oh, it's alright baby," Rick said, pulling her close and kissing her on the top of her head. "I won't let him or anyone else hurt you again, I promise," he said, out of earshot of Johnny and Kitty. "I love you Rick Barber," Erin said, smiling. "I love you Erin Walker."

**Aw, cute chapter, nothing very exciting but oh well, keep reviewing, also if you happen to get the chance please check out this website** **my dad is doing a cycle ride from London To Brighton in June for British Heart Foundation and he could really use some donations for it, he'd be so grateful thankyou if you take the time to look at it!(Website link won't post on here so its on my profile for all those who care to look thankyou!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeey guys sorry I haven't uploaded ages but got all my GCSE options to choose and just had a really busy week aha, so here it is…**

"Stupid, irresponsible, childish, the list could go on forever!" Mike shouted at the four teens standing in front of him. He'd realized Kitty, Erin, Rick and Johnny were missing as soon as they arrived at the assault course so Mike had left Gina and Tracy there with them as he went out to look for them.

When Mike had arrived back at the camp they were already there. "I can't believe how idiotic all four of you have been, Rick and Erin you're meant to be setting the example being in year 10!" Mike continued ranting although no one was listening.

"Alright Mike chill we're all sorry, we just didn't want to do a stupid assault course okay?" Erin said. "No Erin, I'm afraid it's not okay, when we get home I'll be docking all of you £15 off your allowance! Mike said, he decided to teach the teens a lesson.

"Oi Mike that's so not fair!" Kitty shouted, "That's bang out of order," Rick agreed. "I'm sorry but you lot need to learn there are consequences for your actions, I've been too soft on you for too long," He said, walking off.

All four of them went and sat on the grass round the back of the tents. "Mike's gone mental!" Johnny said. The others laughed before nodding their heads. "I know right!" Erin said, "I mean what's up with him, if we'd wondered off a few months ago he'd of just laughed and said he was happy we were back safe."

"I don't really care what's up with Mike, what are we gonna do to entertain ourselves without dying the rest of this holiday, my phones dead, IPods going that way so I might die of boredom," Rick said, laughing. "I know my phone died ages ago this is like the worst holiday ever," Kitty moaned, collapsing on the floor.

"C'mon we'll go back to that shop again, let's just ask Mike this time," Johnny suggested, getting up. Mike agreed on the condition that they were back before 8. Johnny looked at his watch, it was 6. "Yeah sure we'll be back by then, see ya Mike," They all said, disappearing into the forest.

"Can you even remember the way? Rick asked Erin as they ran through the woods. "Nah but let's make an appearance at about a minute past eight just to piss of Mike more," She said, making everyone laugh.

That's a plan," Johnny said, high fiving Erin. Eventually after quite a while of looking they found the two shops again. "Finally, I'm literally dying of hunger; it seems like ages since we ate anything." Rick said, clutching his stomach. "Oh poor Rick, are you hungry?" Erin said sympathetically although Rick could hear the sarcasm. "Yes I am so I'm gonna get some chips you want some?" He asked her.

"I'll just nick some of yours; we're going into the corner shop," Erin said, winking at him. Rick chuckled to himself before walking into the chip shop.

"Hey Erin what shall we get?" Kitty asked, grinning. "Urm grab some energy drinks, sweets, crisps and chocolate? Erin answered, smiling. "Why not," Kitty said, shoving everything into a basket. "Where did you get all that money from?" Johnny asked, as Kitty rolled out a few notes from her pocket. "It was my birthday, a week before I left the specialist care home and they gave me money for it," She said, shrugging.

Once they'd paid for everything they made their way round to the wall they'd sat at earlier where they found Rick. Sat scoffing a bag of chips. "Hey don't eat them all, saved some for me," Erin said, grabbing some.

They all sat chatting and stealing Rick's chips and just got so caught up in talking they didn't notice the time. "Shit, its quarter to 8," Johnny said, laughing. "Oh well, we're start walking now if we're not back in time Mike can stick it," Kitty said as they all got up.

"Haha yeah," Erin said as they began to trudge back through the forest. It was beginning to get dark and soon they could barely see where they were. "You do know where we are right Erin?" Kitty asked, nervously. "Um yeah sure," Erin said but she sounded uncertain.

"Hey do you actually have a clue where we are, it's alright if you don't cause none of us do either?" Rick asked Erin. "No I have no idea, I did in the light but now it's dark I can't tell where we've been before from where we haven't, we could be anywhere," She said, sighing in defeat.

"Alright guys stop, it's pretty obvious we're lost so just gimmie a minute to try and figure this out," Rick said, putting his head in his hands. "Well we can't be that far, we should keep going," Johnny said, beginning to move.

"No, we don't know that Johnny, it was easy to tell where we were earlier but now, we could have strayed off the path we came down, could of turned a wrong corner, even though it's obvious we've been walking for ages, we could honestly be anywhere so to be honest I think the best thing is to stay here till morning," Rick said, feeling there was no other option.

"Are you mental?" Johnny said, "We can't stay here!" "I know, I know, but at the end of the day it's better that we stay here now and wait until morning than keep walking and probably stray further from camp or back into the deeper part of the forest, we don't know what could be in there," Rick said.

Johnny nodded, realising that although Rick's idea wasn't amazing, it was the best one they had. "Fine but how dead we're going to be when we get back it a lot," He said, but he was laughing. "I know mate," Rick said, slumping down against a tree.

Kitty and Erin weren't looking forward to spending the night in a forest at all. "Come here babe," Rick said to Erin so that she came and sat up against the tree next to him. She snuggled into the warmth of his hoody and he put his arm round her, bringing her in closer to him.

"Not being funny Rick, you know I'm not the easiest person to frighten but staying in a forest at night that we don't know sort of freaks me out," Erin admitted, shifting closer to him. "I know baby but you know we can't do anything about it and to be honest I'll fight off anything before it even lays eyes on you," Rick said, kissing his girlfriend on the top of the head.

Suddenly, a faraway but loud howling could be heard, making both Erin and Kitty jump in fear. "What was that? Kitty screamed, clutching onto Johnny almost crying. "Okay I take it back; staying here's not a good idea, run! Rick shouted.

They all sped off in any direction not really looking where they were going. They didn't even realise they all got separated. Rick thought the others were behind him so he just ran and ran and ran until he saw a flare of light coming out from an opening in the trees.

He ran towards it before finally getting there. It was camp. Mike and Tracy ran up to him. Tracy looked more scared than Rick had ever seen her. "Where have you been, we were so worried about you!" Tracy screamed, hugging Rick.

"Wait where are others are?" She asked peering round Rick. He turned round in horror seeing that the others weren't with him. Sighing he explained the entire story to Tracy and Mike. "They could be anywhere and it's my entire fault!" Rick shouted, nearly in tears.

A rustling in the bushes and trees made them all jump round. Kitty and Johnny appeared panting heavily. "Where's Erin?" Rick ran up to them, pleadingly. "We thought she was with you when we got separated," Kitty trailed off as she realised Erin was nowhere to be seen.

"She's not with you!" Rick asked a look of terror in his eyes. "No…" Kitty said, about to burst into tears. "Help! A nearby scream was heard. Rick looked up, "That was Erin, I have to go help her!" he shouted, attempting to run into the forest. "No!" Tracy shouted, pulling him back, "It's too dangerous, Mike will go.

Mike disappeared into the darkness as Rick collapsed in tears in Tracy's arms. Kitty burst into tears too with Johnny hugging her looking like he was about to cry.

Ten minutes went bye and no sound or movement was seen or heard. "Five minutes more and I'm gonna phone the police," Tracy said, a sound of worry in her voice.

However as soon as she said that a figure appeared from the shadows. Mike. He was carrying Erin and as soon as Rick saw he ran forward to see them. What he saw gave him the shock of his life.

Erin had tears streaks right down her face, and she was covered in mud and dirt but her leg and Mike's shirt were both covered in something suspiciously red, It looked like blood…


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews and to the guest, Dude In The Cool Hat My dream job is to be a writer or journalist so I'm going to take the options that will help me to reach that:) **

**Continue straight from previous chapter, just for a recap…**

_Erin had tears streaks right down her face, and she was covered in mud and dirt but her leg and Mike's shirt were both covered in something suspiciously red, it looked like blood…_

"Mike what happened!" Tracy screamed in shock, running over to the pair. "I found her like this, I don't know what happened," Mike said, breathlessly. "Here put her down here," Tracy said, laying out her jacket across the grass.

Rick, Johnny and Kitty stood, open-mouthed watching Erin be put down on the floor. They were in complete shock. "It was a wolf wasn't it?" Kitty whimpered, coming over and kneeling beside Erin. "What wolf what are you talking about Kitty?" Mike asked, looking over at her.

"We heard one in the forest," Johnny said, stepping forward, "That's when we ran and got separated, we were all just so concentrated on getting out we forgot about each other." Mike nodded gravely. "Well I hope you can see the consequences of your stupid and reckless actions tonight," He said. They all nodded instantly.

"It wasn't the wolf," Erin said, coughing as she attempted to sit up. "Don't move, stay still," Mike commanded. "I tripped over a tree root," Erin said. Mike sighed a breath of relief. "Then I got my leg trapped under something really heavy and I looked round and saw I got caught in like a trap kind of thing," She said, pointing at her leg.

Erin's leg was a mess. "Wait what's that?" Mike exclaimed, looking closer at her. Out of Erin's leg came a long twisted piece of metal, turned red from the blood. "It looks like you got caught in some sort of bear trap Erin," Mike said in shock, "Tracy get Gina and tell everyone to pack up, if there's dangerous animals in these woods we're not staying here a moment longer."

Tracy nodded obediently rushing off back to the tents. "Quick, Rick, Johnny you two help me lift Erin into the minibus we'll have to go to hospital," Mike said, gesturing for them to come over. Johnny rushed over pulling a sobbing Rick behind him.

As they picked her up Rick could barely look at Erin, "I'm so sorry," he whispered as he walked to a seat in the bus." Johnny and Kitty were sat with Erin at the back, "What's up with Rick, he's like ignoring me," Erin said.

Johnny shrugged, "He's been like it since we found you," he said, "He'll come round eventually," Kitty said desperately trying to reassure her friend even though she wasn't sure. Without being seen by Mike and Gina, Kitty slowly crept up the bus to see Rick and sat down next to him.

"Hey Rick what's going on with you, come sit with us, Erin needs you," Kitty said shaking him. "I feel terrible," He answered, not even looking at her. "This was all my fault." "What Rick how can you say that, it's no one's fault," Kitty said, shaking him. "I told everyone to run, that's why Erin tripped and why we got separated, none of it would have happened otherwise," He said, sadly.

"Rick Barber snap out of it this instant! Kitty said with such force that Rick looked up at her. "You are not ignoring your injured girlfriend, she needs you so get up and tell Erin you love her okay!"

Surprisingly Kitty's persuasive rant at Rick worked as he got up with Kitty and they crept to the back of the minivan. "Thank you," He managed to whisper in Kitty's ear as they made their way to sit down. "For what?" Kitty asked, clueless. "For making me see sense," Rick answered, smiling.

Rick nervously made his way over to Erin sitting down by her side. "Hi babe," he said kissing her forehead. Erin, who hadn't been asleep but was resting, opened her eyes wearily. "Hey, what was going on with you ignoring us earlier?" She asked.

"I was just scared; I knew it was my fault I didn't know if you wanted to be with me anymore." Erin hit him. "Oi what'd you do that for!" Rick exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "Because you worry too much, all this wasn't your fault so stop saying that or I will get annoyed," Erin said, kissing him.

"Ouch!" She cried out in pain, clutching her bloody, swollen leg. "Hey stay still don't try and move," Rick said, laying her back down on the two seats. "We'll be at the hospital soon," He said, stroking her hair. Erin shuddered. "I hate hospitals," she said. "So do I," Rick said remembering not so great things.

Aw so that's another chapter done, sorry that there's been such big gaps in my update times at the mo but I literally haven't had any time and have been writing bits of this story all weekend haha! I might even write another chapter tonight depends though bye! Darci x x x


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys because of the lack and late updates of most of my chapters at the moment I'm doing another one now just to keep everyone entertained aha, enjoy!**

Erin was awakened to see Rick and Mike sat in front of her nervously waiting. "You're awake, hey," Rick said, kissing her forehead. "Yeah I am hi," Erin said, laughing. She clutched her stomach as a searing pain edged through it. "You alright, Rick said, rushing down to her side.

"Yeah I've just been getting loads of pains like all day," Erin said, groaning. "I'll get the doctor to run some tests now your legs all bandaged up it could be something to do with your blood loss, probably nothing serious," Mike said, getting up to find the doctor.

"You'll be fine babe like Mike said it can be easily fixed, he'll just get you some tablets," Rick said, rubbing his girlfriend's back. The doctor arrived briskly walking in with two nurses and a lot of nurses. Rick remembered when he had the tumour. The amount of tests they had to take on him.

Rick held Erin's hand as she had each needle prodded and poked into her but she didn't moan at all. Most girls would whimper, jump out the way, some even cry just at the thought of having a needle in them but Erin was strong and brave.

After the tests were taken Erin was allowed two other people in to see her. Tyler and Johnny literally fell in through the door from rushing to see her. "Hey guys!" Erin said, smiling broadly. They ran over to her and she engulfed them in a massive, soothing hug.

"So have they what's wrong?" Tyler asked, nervously. Erin shook her head. "My legs fine but apparently it could be something to do with my blood, something about the amount I lost or poisoning but the doctor said its probably just normal pains and I should be fine," She said, trying to show she was fine.

Both the boys breathed a sigh of relief. "So it can't be serious then," Johnny said, hugging her. "Or they would've told you something by now." Rick nodded, "That's what I've been telling her all evening, if it was serious it would be their first instinct to tell you."

Erin looked up at the three boys smiling. She knew they cared about her a lot. "Come here boys," She said, wrapping them all in a giant hug. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Urm Erin someone's here to see you," he said. "Send them in," She answered.

"Whose come to see you, I mean I know Mike would say if it was one of the kids," Rick said confuse. The others nodded waiting for the mysterious stranger to come in. "If it's my grandparents I don't want to see them, they left me in care," Erin said, crossing her arms.

"But getting put in care was a good thing for you," Rick said, smiling, "Otherwise; you would've never met us." "Good point," Erin said, kissing him.

The door opened and in walked Kitty, "Oh it's you," Erin said, pulling a face and laughing. "Charming," Kitty said, smiling, "And no it's not just me open your eyes!" Erin looked towards the door. Electra wheeled in.

"Electra!" Erin screamed her whole face lighting up earning smiles from the rest of the group. Electra wheeled over to Erin wrapping her in a big hug, "I've missed you so much," She whispered. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," Erin said, nearly crying tears of happiness, it seems like it's been forever." "I know," Electra said, smiling, "Anyway what's this with your leg and being ill and stuff I need an explanation now!"

Erin laughed. This was the Electra she knew. Her best friend. Demanding, being nosy but caring. Erin had missed her loads. She explained the whole story and although Electra wasn't known for being the patient type, she sat and listened ears pricked up and paying attention the entire time.

"So your legs fine but you've got really bad pain," Electra said curiously after listening. Erin nodded. "Well you'll be fine, I'm sure you will," Electra said, squeezing her hand.

"So anyway how's your life been at this special care home place then?" Rick asked just out of curiosity. "Oi you it's not a special care home!" Electra said laughing. Rick raised his eyebrows. "Alright it is but they're not all complete weirdo's, I mean when I first arrived it was strange cause a lot of them had were like proper disabled but then I met the lot like me," She explained.

"You met other head cases?" Johnny asked, earning a punch from Erin, "Do not call my best mate a headcase!" She said, threateningly. They all laughed.

"Anyway what I meant by people like me was the people who were in wheelchairs and things like that but didn't have a mental disability, loads of them are just like me, I've made some pretty good friends there, it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Electra said.

They all looked at her, "But they're nothing compared to you guys!" She shouted, smiling broadly. Everyone else smiled at that point as the doctor made his entrance with Mike.

"Do you know what's going on yet?" Mike asked the doctor as they all sat down waiting. "Well we do but luckily it has nothing to do with the blood at all, to put it as blankly as possible there is no illness in her but the result still might shock you all," The doctor said.

Everybody, including Erin had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. They were all relieved that she wasn't ill so they couldn't imagine what might actually shock them that much if she was basically fine.

"The tests results have shown that Erin is carrying a baby," The doctor said, letting everyone process the news.

Mike's mouth was hanging open, Johnny and Tyler looked like they'd seen a ghost. Electra and Kitty grabbed Erin's hand hugging her and whispering that everything was going to be fine, Rick felt faint and nearly tripped over.

"So I'm pregnant?" Erin whispered in complete shock…

:O pretty unexpected haha! I'm trying to make my story pretty realistic so I'm just adding in real life situations such as teen pregnancy, illnesses and other things throughout both my stories! Darci x x x


	17. Chapter 17

**Omg sorry about leaving you on such a cliffhanger a few days ago but again with GCSE options and all that I've had like no time to write:( Thank you for all the lovely reviews guys, means a lot. Here we go…**

Erin was in her room lying face down on her bed. There was still a week and a bit of half term left. She hadn't spoken to any of her friends since she'd left the hospital. She hadn't even spoken to Rick. She was too embarrassed.

She'd been discharged from the hospital last night and had walked straight up to her room slamming the door shut. She'd refused to talk to anyone. Not even Mike or Gina. She cried herself to sleep that night.

There was a soft knock on her door. "Piss off!" Erin screamed before burying her head in her pillow again.

Slowly, the person outside opened the door anyway. Kitty poked her head round, walking in cautiously. "Erin are you okay?" She asked her voice as quiet as a mouse. "How do you possibly think I could be okay?" She answered shaking, "Look Kitty I love you and all that but can you just leave me alone please?"

Kitty nodded, understanding and left the room, shutting the door behind her. A few seconds later there was another knock on the door. "Please just go away Kitty!" Erin shouted opening up the door. It was Rick.

"You can go away as well," She said, pushing him backwards, causing him to stumble. Rick closed the door behind him and sat down next to Erin on her bed. He stroked her soft brown hair; "Look babe, it's okay…" he started.

Erin jumped up, almost smacking him. "How can you say it's gonna be okay, you're not carrying a child, you're not pregnant, you're not gonna be a teen mum!" She screamed. Rick grabbed her, "Look Erin, I know this isn't perfect but I love you so much and there's no way I'm gonna leave cause of the baby, we're gonna get through this babe, together," he said, putting his arms round her waist.

Erin collapsed in his arms, crying, "I'm so sorry, I thought we used protection," she said, almost hysterical. Rick sighed squeezing her hand, "So did I."

A little while later Tracy went up to call everyone down for lunch. Erin's door was closed so at first she knocked on it softly quietly saying, "Erin, honey are you coming down for some lunch?"

After no reply she softly edged open the door to see Rick and Erin lying together fast asleep on her bed. "I'll come back later then," Tracy whispered, smiling to herself.

"How's Erin is she alright, is she coming down for lunch!" Kitty bombarded Tracy with questions the minute she got into the kitchen. "Look Kitty, Erin's okay I think you just need to give her a little bit of space at the moment, she just needs time with Rick so everything can settle down okay?" Tracy explained, sitting down at the table.

Reluctantly, Kitty and the others nodded. "But won't she need her friends around her too?" Sam asked. Everybody agreed. "Yeah and I'm not saying she won't want you lot around but for now just let the dust settle okay?" Tracy said trying to reason with them.

"Fine," Kitty huffed, sitting down.

Back upstairs Erin was awake and looking at her sleeping boyfriend. He was all she'd ever wanted. Someone who cared someone she could trust someone who was sweet to her, someone who treated her like she deserved to be treated. And she'd dropped him in this.

She felt terrible and embarrassed at the fact that she was pregnant and not even 15. It was humiliating. She knew by the time she had the child she'd be just about 15 but even so the humiliation. What everyone was going to say at school.

A small tear grew in the side of Erin's eye and was caught by Rick as he suddenly awoken. "Hey princess what's wrong?" He asked, kissing her. "I'm just so sorry for dropping you into all this shit," She said in tears, "It's all my fault."

"Stop right there," Rick said, "Don't you say it was your fault, we used every protection method possible and we were always careful, it was just bad timing." "I love you so much Erin and I will do anything for you and this baby," Rick said, kissing her belly.

"I love you too, Rick Barber."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys time for the next update! Just wondering is there any ideas as of what to focus on after I've finished this story, I could write a whole new one, possibly using a paring such as Rick/Electra or Johnny/Carmen or focus on like the life after the dumping ground for Rick and Erin and her baby…**

Erin walked downstairs with Rick. She had to apologize for ignoring them all. She was just angry and shutting them out really wasn't the best thing to do. "You know you're really brave doing this," Rick whispered, squeezing her hand.

They both walked into the lounge, where they were met by nearly everyone in the house. "Look," Erin started, "I'm so sorry for shutting you all out yesterday I just sort of lost control," She said.

"It's alright, we all get it, are you keeping the baby?" Kitty asked, nervously. Erin didn't know that the kids had been talking about the baby. Some of them didn't mind if she was keeping it, the others did.

Erin took a deep breath; she'd prepared herself for this. She reached out and took Rick's hand, "Yes, I'm gonna keep it," she said, waiting silently for the reply.

"That's great," Kitty said, smiling. "You're making a mistake," Johnny whispered, under his breath. "What did you say about my girlfriend?" Rick said, going over and grabbing Johnny by the collar.

"Hey, put him down," Tee screamed, jumping up. "I said that I think Erin is making a mistake keeping the baby," Johnny answered as Rick lowered him to the ground.

"Johnny how can you say that, there are friends, we have to support them through whatever choice they make!" Kitty cried walking over to Erin and Rick.

"I agree with Johnny," Faith said, getting up and walking over to him. Everyone looked at her, "What, I just think that Erin's too young to be throwing her life away like this, she's got so many options and she chooses being a teen mum?"

Slowly but surely, Sam nodded and walked over to join Faith and Johnny. "I can't believe you Sam, you're meant to be our friend," Rick said angrily. Tee and Frank both stood up walking over to Rick, Erin and Kitty, "We're backing you all the way, whatever you want is fine, it's your choice after all," Tee said as Frank nodded in agreement.

"Tee come here, now!" Johnny said, walking over to his sister. "No Johnny!" Tee said, pushing away from her brother, "I'm not letting you walk all over me like you always do, I've made my choice just respect that please?"

Lost for words, Johnny silently moved back to stand with Faith and Sam. Harry and Mo stood up, (Note; I know Mo's made abit of a random appearance but he's sort of been in my story since the T.V show where he got introduced, I just never mentioned him before.) "We're with you Erin," Harry said, hugging her.

"Yeah it'd be cool to see what your baby hatches into!" Mo said, running around excitedly. Erin laughed, "Yes it will be cool Mo," she said, ruffling his hair.

Jody and Tyler got up, "I'm sorry Erin but its mental having a baby at this age," Jody said, walking over to Johnny and the others. Tyler nodded.

"Tyler really?" Erin said, her eyes glistening with tears, he was one of the people Erin had thought would have supported her. "I'm really sorry," Tyler said, on the edge of tears himself. "Just remember that Erin would've been there for you through anything," Rick said, walking out with the others.

The dumping ground had been divided. Half with Johnny and his views that Erin should get rid of the baby and the other half with Erin.

"I'm really sorry Tee," Erin said. "For what?" Tee asked, confused. "For splitting you and your brother up, you didn't have to side with me, I'd of understood if you went with him," Erin said, hugging her. "No Erin, I need to thank you," Tee said.

"Why?" Erin asked. "For giving me the courage to stand up to him, this gave me the chance to tell him what I actually think instead of following him around like a sheep all the time, Erin you have no idea how grateful I am to you," Tee said, reaching forward and hugging her this time.

"You don't have to be grateful, I've probably just got you in a load of shit," Erin said, laughing though she was almost crying. "Don't be stupid and don't cry, you look prettier when you smile," Tee said. Erin burst into tears at Tee's kind words. She knew she didn't deserve friends as good as her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I promise I will update more often but I've had so many netball matches and then I was ill and blahblah I just haven't had any time to write! But just a quick thanks to all my reviewers, love you all, on with the story!**

It had been two days since the split between everyone and still each side were ignoring each other. Tee and Johnny were completely ignoring each other. Kitty was refusing to speak to her former boyfriend, Johnny and all of Sam's old best mates didn't speak to her.

Erin, Kitty, Rick, Frank and Tee were sat outside on the grass. "You know guys, it's actually fine if you wanna talk to the others, I don't wanna but Tee if you want to speak to Johnny or if Kitty you want to sort things out with him I don't mind," Erin said smiling, she didn't want to be the reason the Dumping Ground was divided.

Both Tee and Kitty shook their heads almost instantly. "Erin, I really do not want to talk to my brother, he's done loads of shit to everyone, like the time Gus got fostered by that gay couple he just needs to grow up," Tee said, sighing.

Kitty nodded in agreement, "Look Erin I did love Johnny but he needs to grown up like Tee said, we're by your side the whole way," she said, patting Erin's back.

"Thanks guys," Erin said, reaching over and hugging them.

"So what are you gonna do when the babies born?" Kitty asked, nervously, "I mean you can't keep it here until you leave. "I know," Erin sighed, "I guess I'm just gonna have to get someone to foster it until I leave the dumping ground."

"And you know I'll still be with you to look after it," Rick said, wrapping his arms round Erin's waist. "Yeah, ya better be," She said, laughing. "Of course I will, don't worry about that," Rick said, laughing.

Johnny came walking outside and down to where they were all sitting. "Here we go," Kitty said. Rick got up, "Johnny, just go away you ain't welcome here, with any of us." "I've just come to get Tee and then I'm going," He answered, waiting.

Tee got up, "If you think I'm coming with you Johnny Taylor then you must be off your head, I'm not a sheep, I don't always follow you around, I just wanna be me, make my own decisions, I really couldn't care less if you don't like the idea of Erin having a baby but we're all fine with it so can you just go away please," she begged.

"Tee see what they've done to you!" Johnny shouted at her, "A few days with them and they've already tried to brainwash you into becoming a rebel, you're be acting up in class and getting into fights next just like her!" He shouted pointing at Erin.

"And, what's so wrong with rebelling a bit sometimes, I'd rather be rebellious than a mouse!" Tee screamed at her brother. "You don't want to be like her, she's nothing but scum, the south of England, they're all rough as anything," Johnny said, smirking.

Rick went up to Johnny grabbing him round the collar of the neck, "What the fuck did you say about my beautiful girlfriend Johnny!" He shouted his fist within an inch from hitting Johnny's face. "Rick, leave him, let Tee talk to him," Erin said, trying to calm him. Rick eventually calmed down enough to let go of Johnny and let Tee continue her rant.

"Johnny just go away please your upsetting everyone, Erin isn't scum, and she's lovely and gorgeous and smart, I'm so ashamed of you so can you fuck off! Tee screamed the last bit leaving the others shocked. Not many of them had heard Tee get that angry before.

Johnny froze, furious at his sister for showing him up and he then did something no one, including himself had ever thought he would've or could've done. In the moment of madness as soon as the last words left Tee's lips he hit her.

He couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else. Rick and Frank jumped up almost immediately grabbing Johnny and pulling him away from everyone. Tee just stood still and stared. She stared at the boy she called her brother.

She raised her hand to the burning read mark on her cheek and a tear silently rolled down her face. "Johnny what have you done to her you stupid idiot," Rick said, shoving him in the chest. Tee ran away from Johnny, her so called brother.

She never wanted to see him again.

:O sorry for such a late update, but I bet you weren't expecting that haha, hope you like it:) Darc


	20. Chapter 20

**Heeey guys another update, thanks everyone for the lovely reviews and sorry for everyone that wants a new chapter every day, I just don't have enough time but I'm trying to get in at least 2 in the weekends and a few weekly…**

**Continued straight on from last chapter…**

_He couldn't believe it and neither could anyone else. Rick and Frank jumped up almost immediately grabbing Johnny and pulling him away from everyone. Tee just stood still and stared. She stared at the boy she called her brother._

_She raised her hand to the burning read mark on her cheek and a tear silently rolled down her face. "Johnny what have you done to her you stupid idiot," Rick said, shoving him in the chest. Tee ran away from Johnny, her so called brother._

_She never wanted to see him again._

"I…I.. Tee wait!" Johnny said, attempting to run after her but failing after being pulled back by Frank and Rick. "Johnny, leave her, you've done enough damage for today, I really think seeing you again is the last thing Tee wants," Erin said, shaking her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry; ya know I didn't really mean that about you?" Johnny said, shaking. "I don't know what to believe from you anymore, "she said.

"That could've been me," Kitty said, trembling, "If I'd stayed with ya I mean, you might've hit me." Johnny shook his head violently. "Kitty no!" Johnny shouted, distraught, "I would never hit you, any of you, I swear."

"Then why Tee?" Kitty asked, getting up, "She's lovely and she's never done anything bad to any of us, she's like a saint and all she's done since she was born is follow every order she was given, first from that horrible stepdad, now from you."

"Don't you ever compare me to him, we're nothing alike!" Johnny shouted angrily. "Really, he hit you and Tee before you came into care, didn't he?" Kitty said, smirking as he ran off.

"That was a little harsh Kitty," Frank said, "You didn't really have to get his family involved did you?" "What, he deserved it, you all know he did!" She shouted looking at the group who all looked rather uncomfortable.

"Right you lot, try sort yourselves out, I'm gonna try and find Tee," Erin said getting up and walking in the direction of the house leaving Rick, Frank and Kitty sat on the grass in a very awkward silence.

Erin ran up the stairs shouting Tee's name. When she reached Tee's room she cautiously knocked on the door, hoping for a reply.

When she didn't get one slowly Erin pushed open the door, peering round it. On Tee's bed a mound of duvet was in a ball at the top.

"Oh Tee," Erin sighed as she walked over to the bed. The lump under the duvet moved and Erin could hear Tee sniffing as if she was trying to stop crying.

"Tee come out please, he's honestly not worth crying over," Erin said. The duvet moved and suddenly Tee emerged from it. "Come here," Erin said, pulling her into a warm hug.

"I'm not crying over him, I'm just crying because I'm shocked, I mean I know Johnny had anger problems but I couldn't ever see him hitting or hurting anyone here, especially his own sister," Tee said, wiping her eyes.

"I know Tee but however harsh he was to me, you and the others , he didn't mean what he did to you and I'm pretty sure that he's never gonna do it again," Erin said, comforting the girl.

"Too right he's never gonna do it again," Tee said, jumping up. "What'd you mean?" Erin asked, confused. "I'm leaving," Tee answered plainly.

Erin jumped up at this rushing over to Tee. "Tee you can't run away, you're not streetwise, your get hurt or mugged or anything could happen to you, please don't leave, the effect it would have on everyone would damage a lot of us, especially your brother," Erin begged.

"Look, I'm 13 now, that was your age when you arrived here and you snuck out all the time," Tee said, recalling when Erin and Rick snuck out after curfew**. (Note: This wasn't included in the story but it did happen okay, haha) **

"Tee that's because I had Rick to protect me, he was streetwise and there's different types of girls, your innocent, small, helpless you really couldn't fight off anyone who tried to hurt you, I'm feisty, tall and I can pack a punch when I want you really wouldn't last very long out there," Erin pleaded with the girl.

"You think you know it all don't you?" Tee said, pushing Erin away, "Oh look I'm Erin the big streetwise superstar, you lived for years afraid of your bloody parents!"

"Look fine Tee, ya got me, maybe I don't know everything but I do know that you wouldn't last very long on the streets, not many of us would so please don't go, just stay at least until tomorrow so you can sort things out with Johnny and we'll go from there?" Erin said, trying to reason.

"Okay, I promise you I won't even think about leaving until I've sorted everything with Johnny," Tee said, smiling, "And I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it I just got angry."

"It's alright," Erin said, hugging Tee and jumping up. She held out her hand, "You coming downstairs, we're all still in the garden. "Nah I'll just wait up here for a little longer, I'll come down later, I really don't want to face everyone yet," Tee said, shaking her off.

"Okay, see you later," Erin said, waving as she closed the door. Tee waved but as the door closed she pulled out a rucksack and began shoving everything important in, money, clothes, and memories. She was leaving tonight; she was not waiting to sort it out with her brother. She wanted to torture him and this was the perfect revenge.

(The following morning) **(The start is a little bit of a copy from the episode Esme but I liked the idea)**

Johnny rolled over in his bed to hear a crunching sound. He sat up and saw a piece of paper folded in half lying on his pillow. Picking it up he wondered what on earth it was but he felt a strange vibe in the air that morning, like something was missing. He unfolded the paper and began to read…

_Dear Johnny, _

_By the time you've read this I'll defiantly be long gone. I've had enough of being your slave and to be honest this is my way of making a stand. I've run away and please don't come looking for me as you'll probably never find me. I'm really sorry to leave you but I'm fed up of living in fear of doing something wrong because you'll get angry at me, just remember that wherever I am we'll always be brother and sister and I will miss you and the others so much but it's just my time to go, I don't belong with you, I need to be free,_

_Loving you forever, Tee. _

Johnny's eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to fall as he read the letter. He had to go after her, there was still a chance of finding her that way. He couldn't let his baby sister escape from him. It was his duty to protect her and all he'd done was hurt her and order her about.

Jumping out of his bed, he pulled a hoodie over his bare chest and replaced his trackies with a pair of jeans. He grabbed some money and his phone and opened his door.

Erin was stood outside his door, clutching another piece of paper in her hands. Her eyes were red and blotchy and her cheeks were tear streaked. "I'm so sorry," She whispered, holding out her arms.

Johnny broke down in tears as Erin wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. "We'll get her back, I promise," Erin whispered clutching onto him as they both laid collapsed on the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys so so sorry about my very very late update but my internets been so messed up this whole week, going on and off, I've only been able to use it for a few minutes! I tried to upload but it wouldn't let me. So any way on with the story…**

Everybody sat round the table in the kitchen anxiously waiting while Mike was on the phone to the police. "She's been spotted," Mike said, walking back into the room, "About an hour ago a police on patrol spotted a short, blonde-haired girl wearing a blue jacket going past on a bluestar bus."

"That must be her!" Johnny said jumping out, "That jumpers her favourite, she always goes out in it!" "They haven't got her yet calm down mate," Tyler said. "Yeah but they know what she looks like now, they've got a good idea," Johnny said, slightly angry.

"Johnny calm down," Mike said, no one was in the mood for fighting. "How can I calm down, my sisters gone and it's all my fault!" he shouted, nearly in tears.

Erin stood up, "Look Johnny honestly if it's anyone's fault it was mine, I drove the two of you apart if it wasn't for that you wouldn't have got angry with her and she wouldn't have run away," she said.

"Look guys it's no one's fault, just remember what Tee said in her letter to both Erin and Johnny, she didn't want you to feel responsible for it okay," Mike said.

Erin ran from the room, Rick closely following. "Aw babe, come here," Rick said, kissing her softly. "I'm going after her," Erin said in a rush pulling away from him. "Erin no, not in your condition!" Rick said, holding onto her arm.

"Rick, please I'm pregnant, not ill!" she said, shoving things into a rucksack. "Well I'm coming too then," Rick said getting up. "You'd do that for me?" Erin asked, smiling. "I'd do anything for you, and I'm defiantly not letting you run away to find Tee on your own," he said, kissing her.

"Okay, grab some stuff and we have to get going before anyone notices and comes to look for us," she said as Rick walked into his room. Erin ran in and jumped on his bed, getting engulfed by his duvet.

"Thanks Rick, you know you really don't have to do this, I'll go on my own or with Johnny," Erin said. "Oi I already said, I'm not letting you go alone and why would you want to go with him?" Rick said laughing. "Oi, he's not that bad, he was nice before the whole pregnancy thing," she answered, lightly hitting him.

"Alright, alright I admit he was pretty cool before that but I'm not his biggest fan at the moment," Rick said, eventually. "Good, now c'mon or someone will come looking for us," Erin said, pulling at his bag. "I'm coming!" Rick said, grabbing his bag as got pulled out his room.

"How much money you got?" He asked Erin as they cautiously walked down the stairs, trying to avoid everyone. "Urm about £30 from pocket money," she said, "What about you?" "I've got nearly £50 left from money mum and dad sent me," Rick answered.

"Good that should keep you going for a while, I just won't eat as much," Erin said as they crept down to the door. "Don't be stupid; when you run out of money we'll both use mine, you're eating for two now," Rick said, patting her belly.

"Yeah I remember now come on!" Erin said, sighing. "Okay," Rick answered. They crept out the door silently shutting it behind them. "Quick!" Erin said as the flood light turned on outside. They both ran around the corner as the door to Elm Tree was opened once more.

Rick managed to peek round to see Gina peering out but he wasn't spotted. "C'mon we can't get caught!" Erin hissed. As soon as the door closed both Rick and Erin jumped from their hiding place and ran down the street as fast as their feet could carry them.

By the time they reached the end they were out of breath. "Where are we going to look?" Erin asked, breathing heavily. "I'm not sure where do you think she'd go?" Rick said. "Well she said far away so if she got the bluestar it's the long journey one that takes you south, I went on a return one when we moved up here, she's going to Hampshire," Erin said.

"You are joking right, Hampshire's miles away!" Rick said. "Yeah I know, so let's get to the bus stop quick, hopefully another one leaves soon," Erin answered, pulling Rick away.

Nearly out of breath the pair ran to the bluestar bus station which was luckily just a few streets away. After a while they reached it panting like dogs but Erin was eager to find the bus. She ran up to the ticket office to see an old grey haired man with a long beard.

"Hi can I have two tickets to Hampshire please?" she asked, hoping there would be another bus that evening. "Certainly the coach arrives in 10 minutes and that'll be £14.50," the man said, punching out the tickets. "Thank you," Rick said handing him the money in exchange for the tickets. "You can go into the waiting room round the corner to keep warm; it's a bit chilly tonight love," the man said to Erin as he handed her the change.

Walking into the waiting room they saw that there were very few people waiting, a young women and baby, an elderly couple, a man and women, presumably husband and wife and a couple of young men.

They took the first spare seats nearest the door. The baby of the young women next to them gurgled happily waving and laughing. "She's gorgeous," Erin said, admiring the little girl, "What's her name?" "Thank you," the women said smiling, "her names Zoe, she's 18 months old.

Upon hearing her name Zoe's ears pricked up and she laughed happily playing with her mum's hair. "Is it hard, coping I mean?" Erin asked. The woman smiled at her again, "Honestly it's a bit of a pain at first but now I wouldn't swap her for the world."

"What'd you mean now?" Erin said, curiously. "Well I was going to have an abortion…" the lady said, trailing off. "Oh sorry, I'm not trying to be nosey you don't have to tell me if you don't want but why?" Erin said, getting more curious by every answer.

"No honestly its fine," the women said, "but it was because I got raped when I was younger…" "Oh my, I'm really really sorry I shouldn't have said anything I just wanted to know what having a baby was like because well, I'm pregnant," Erin said, horrified at herself.

"No don't worry, you weren't to know and having a baby is just the most amazing experience in the world, I just wish that man wasn't the father and I wish I hadn't of been so young or I could've given the baby a better start in life.

"How old were you when you gave birth?" Erin asked before slapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked that, I can't believe how rude I'm being!" "No it really doesn't matter…sorry I never asked your name?" the women said.

"Erin, what's yours?" Steph," she answered, smiling, "and like I said, it really doesn't matter I'm fine with explaining it to you, it will help you." "Thanks Steph you really are a role model for young mums," Erin said.

"Anyway more to the point, I was 17 when I had Zoe, I'm 19 now, how old are you?" Steph asked. "Right, well you'll probably judge me but I'm 14," Erin said, embarrassed. "No don't worry the last thing I'll do is judge you, I know what people can be like," Steph said, sighing as she remembered what it was like for her.

Just then the bus pulled up. "Oh looks like our bus has arrived, guessing you're on this as well?" Erin asked, getting up. "No, unfortunately, I'm waiting to pick someone up, my sisters getting off this stop but I take it you'll be back up here soon," Steph asked as everyone got ready to leave.

"Yeah, hopefully, I don't really know but it's been lovely meeting you Steph even if I might not see you again," Erin said, smiling happily at her. "It's been lovely meeting you Erin and I do hope I'll see you again sometime," Steph said, waving her off.

Erin walked out quickly being joined by Rick who'd been talking to the group of men sat opposite them. "C'mon babe, we'll find her I promise," he said, kissing her cheek as they boarded the coach and handed there tickets in. "We will, we have to," Erin said, a single tear running down her cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys again apologising for late updates, I have no time whatsoever even in the holidays but here it is!**

(Back at Elm Tree)

"Mike, Mike!" Kitty shouted running down the stairs. She'd been sent up a few minutes earlier to see if Erin and Rick were okay. "Mike, Gina, anyone!" Kitty screamed, almost in tears. Mike, Tracy, Gina and the kids ran from the living room after hearing Kitty's screams and found her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Mike said, kneeling down beside her. "Erin and Rick, they're not upstairs!" she shouted, nearly hysterical, "and all of Erin's things are gone, loads of clothes, money, her phone and they're defiantly not up there, I think they've gone after Tee!"

"Oh god!" Mike said, putting his head in his hands. "Gina, quick go phone the police and report two more missing children, I'm going out to look for them!" "Look Mike don't be stupid man, its nearly dark there smart kids they'll of found a place to stay by now, honestly just leave it for now," Gina said in an attempt to calm him down.

Later on all the kids except Harry and Mo were sat downstairs, all together for the first time since they split into two. Frank and Kitty were the only people left who'd stuck by Erin's decision from the start.

"Look you two; I know we've all been horrible about the Erin situation but can we all just be friends, we need to stick by each other, especially at a time like this," Faith said. "How can you expect us to just be fine with you again?" Kitty asked, anger boiling inside her, "you all abandoned Erin at a time when she needed us the most and you expect me and Frank to instantly become best mates with you again?"

"Look we all have our own reasons for being against the pregnancy," Sam said, sitting down. "Oh really Sam?" Frank asked, "Then what's your reason for ditching probably the nicest group of friends you ever got over a baby?"

Sam took a deep breath, "Okay, I do have a good reason why I was against teen pregnancy," she said getting a reply of a lot of confused faces, "After me and my sister Shine ran away from our dads, she didn't get trampled to death, she got raped by four men who were so high on drugs they could barely walk, one of them got her pregnant, she was so ashamed that just before my birthday about two years ago, she committed suicide."

Every kid in the room was left open mouthed at Sam's story. No one had expected it to be that dramatic. "Why did you lie?" Frank piped up to break the silence. "You know we wouldn't have judged you, we've all got pretty shit pasts," Faith continued.

"I just panicked, everywhere I've been, usually schools people judge me and I just couldn't be bothered to go through all the hassle that I had been through before but after I told you about my slightly made up background I realised you lot were all so nice compared to anyone else I'd ever met, except Shine," Sam answered, near tears.

Kitty walked over and hugged Sam tightly, "Right that's Sammy with a fair excuse what about you Faith or you Johnny and what about you Tyler, Erin's been like a big sister to you ever since she got here?" Kitty said.

"Look I never said I hated Erin, I just thought she was too young to rush into anything, that's my only reason I was against it, I never wanted to fall out with Erin though," Faith explained before leaving the room.

"Fair enough to Faith, I mean she always goes on about the right way to do things and I know you Johnny didn't exactly see eye to eye with Erin to begin with but what about you?" Kitty asked, pointing an accusing finger at Tyler.

"I'm really sorry Kitty, I just know what rubbish can happen from teen pregnancies and I honestly couldn't support it, I was just worried about Erin," Tyler whispered, guiltily. "You could have told her, explained, instead of turning against her, Erin thought you hated her," Frank said, shaking his head sadly.

"How could she think that, after everything we've been through together?" Tyler said, shocked. "Well you didn't exactly give her a reason why you didn't!" Kitty said, angrily. "I'm honestly so sorry, Erin, Rick and Tee are some of the greatest friends I've ever had and hope I still have," Tyler said, practically crying.

"It's alright, sorry Tyler mate we didn't wanna upset you, just get our point across," Frank said, patting him on the back. "It's alright Frank, I do realise what an idiot I've been.

Harry appeared in the door way. "When's Erin coming home?" he asked, clutching Jeff. "Come here Harry," Kitty said and she wrapped her arms round the small boy. "I really don't know Harry, but I hope it's soon." "Jeff says he hopes it's soon," Harry said, making Kitty smile a sad little smile. "We all do Jeff, we all do."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys just a not another chapter will be up sometime this week but the chapters that I've been working on this week were on my laptop which crashed and erased everything on, so annoying! So so sorry to my reviewers, followers and everyone who's been waiting for another, it will hopefully be up tomorrow or Monday, but thanks to all my lovely reviewers thankyou so much and I'm really sorry! Darci x x x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Omg guys I am so so so so sorry for the latest update yet it's been at least two whole months haha! So yeah I've been caught up in everything like GCSE's, just general schoolwork, netball omg I literally haven't had a moment to write! **

_So last you heard from me it was set back at the care home when they discovered Rick and Erin had ran off to find Tee, who'd run away to Hampshire because of Johnny. So meanwhile in Hampshire…_

The coach finally jolted to a stop after a long, tiring journey. "Hey we're here babe," Rick said, gently shaking Erin awake. Wearily she opened one eye, "yaaa what?" she said in a daze. "We've come here to find Tee remember?" Rick said, laughing at her. "Oh yeah," Erin answered, jumping up and rubbing her eyes, "let's go."

Stumbling off the bus into the fresh Hampshire air Erin breathed a sigh of relief, they'd made it this far now, they were close to finding her, and she knew it. "So where should we go, you're the expert around here?" Rick asked looking at Erin. "

Well the most care homes and young person centres in Hampshire is further down South so we're going to have to hitch a ride down somehow," Erin answered "Hey look at the cars at the service station, let's find out if any of them are going anywhere near where we need to go?" Rick suggested and they both began to walk towards the lorries.

They walked around until they spotted a young man stacking boxes into his lorry. "Hi mate, where you driving to?" Rick asked in an attempt to make conversation. "Bit further down South, near Lyminton," the man replied. "That's close to where we need to go!" Erin suddenly joined the conversation.

"Jump in then," the man offered. "You serious!" Erin asked, smiling. "Of course," the man said smiling, "the names Tom by the way." "Well Tom you've just saved us losing a lot more money, thanks, I'm Rick and she's Erin." "No problem," Tom said as they jumped into the front of the lorry. "We've got a bit of a journey so have a rest or something?" Tom said as they set off down the road, hoping they would find Tee

(Back at Elm Tree)

"Right guys we have a new girl today, her names Arietta and she's 14." The kids in the lounge stared motionlessly at Mike. "Could anyone show a tiny bit more enthusiasm?" Mike asked sighing. "You know why they're all so depressed Mike," Faith said appearing, "Ever since Tee ran off and Rick and Erin went after her..." "Yeah thanks Faith but we don't need reminding!" Johnny said furiously storming out the room.

"Ignore him Faith he's just upset, we all are," Tyler said sighing. Mike looked at the sad group of children. This wasn't the normal Elm Tree, it was usually so colourful and full of life, mess and mayhem but not since Tee ran away. He'd obviously give anything to have her back but the one thing that would be best about getting her back would to just see a smile on the kids' faces. They were all so miserable.

There was a knock at the door. "Ah she's here!" Mike said in an attempt to lighten the mood as he rushed off. A few seconds later he reappeared with a girl "Everybody this is Arietta, make her feel welcome please!" Mike said as he rushed off to sort out the paperwork.

Everyone in the room took a few seconds to look at Arietta. She was Chinese, quite tall and had jet black hair. Funny thing is it was highlighted every colour you could imagine, purple, red, yellow, orange, blue but it looked amazing. Her clothing style was also bright and bold funky tee shirts, patterned leggings and brightly coloured high tops with a few words written in a strange language on them.

Everybody looked around uncomfortably for a minute, usually it would have been Tee or Erin who'd have stepped up to welcome the new arrival Surprisingly Sam stepped up, "Hi Arietta I'm Sam I'm 14 as well, this is Harry, Tyler, Faith, Kitty, Frank, Mo and Johnny whose upstairs," she explained, pointing at each person in turn.

"Hiya," Arietta said smiling. "Not being funny but there isn't a lot of you here because this looks like a pretty big home?" she questioned. Everyone in the room except her sighed, "One of the girls, Johnny's sister Tee ran away about 5 days ago and a few days ago Erin and Rick who were like the leaders of us all ran away after her," Tyler explained sadly.

"How old are they all?" Arietta asked, curiously. "Tee's 13 that's why Erin and Rick went after her and they're both 15," Sam said, "But Erin's pregnant so we're all worried about her and Tee's alone as far as we know so Johnny's really sensitive at the moment so just be careful mentioning anything to do with her around him."

Arietta nodded, "Anything else I should know?" she asked. "Franks got cerebral palsy, but he's completely normal, Johnny has anger issues hence why you shouldn't talk to Tee about him, Erin used to have anger issues but they've defiantly got better now and Mo likes hunting for treasure so hide your stuff," Sam explained, laughing. Everyone laughed at the last bit.

It was the first time they'd properly laughed since Erin and Rick went after Tee. "Hey do you wanna play cards?" Tyler asked as her began dealing the cards. "Yeah go on then," Arietta said as she joined him at the table, "Anyone else up for a game?"

Sam joined them as did Kitty and Frank, Mo continued watching the T.V with Harry and Faith left for her run. As they sat round the table playing cards, they chatted, smiled and laughed. Mike stood on the other side of the door listening to their cheerful laughs and general talk.

He smiled to himself; they were defiantly Elm Tree kids again.

**Okay guys so I'm back sorry for the long awaited update and thank you so much to Wall With A Fez for giving me Arietta I think she's a brilliant character and I can't wait to write more about her, I'm finally back guys and I hope your all still as interested in the story as you were when I left, reviews much appreciated! . **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey again because I haven't updated in like a zillion years here's another chapter for today, I've missed writing this so much, thank you so much to Wall With A Fez for giving me a few more brilliant ideas for this story! **

(Somewhere in Hampshire)

They'd been sat in Tom's van for at least 3 hours and it was still going. "Where are we right now?" Erin asked curiously. "Just entering Lymington," Tom replied. "I'll drop you off a little further down I think you'll be able to find where you're going from Lymington train station?" Erin nodded sitting back into her seat.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. It was Johnny. "Hello?" Erin said confused. "Erin, I just can't take it anymore," Johnny said, sounding out of breath. Erin took a sharp intake of breath/ "What do you mean, are you alright Johnny!" she said, worriedly. "I hit her, my sister, Tee, I still can't believe myself and we all know she ran away because of me now you'll never find her, it's all my fault, I can't take it anymore, I need to get out of here," he said, Erin could tell he was crying.

Erin could tell he didn't mean getting away as in running. She knew exactly what he meant. "Johnny no please don't, don't feel guilty, we'll find her I promise this isn't your fault just don't do anything stupid please!" Erin cried down the phone as Rick and Tom gave her strange looks. "If you ever find Tee tell her I love her," Johnny said, still crying and with that he hung up. "Shit!" Erin cried as she found Kitty's number…

(Elm Tree)

Kitty, Arietta, Tyler, Sam and Frank were still sat downstairs playing cards when Kitty's phone buzzed. She jumped up saying "I'll be back in a second," and left the room. It was Erin. "Hey Erin have you seen Tee what's going on!" Kitty said excitedly as she picked up the phone.

"No!" Erin shouted desperately. "It's not that at all, it's Johnny he phoned me, blaming himself for Tee, he hates himself, I think he's trying to kill himself!" Kitty almost dropped her phone but as soon as she could see straight jumped up and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and leapt into Johnny's room.

Johnny was there with pills in his hand, at least 30 of them. He stared at her. "Johnny…don't please," Kitty said almost in tears as she slowly walked towards them. "Don't come near me!" Johnny shouted. "Erin phoned me, why Johnny please explain," Kitty said, crying.

"I'm not worth anything, even if they do find Tee she'll still hate me I made a vow to protect her but I'm a terrible brother," he answered almost in tears himself. "Johnny no you were just a bit over protective but that's what made you a great brother to Tee you were always doing the best you could for her and she still needs you to be here, so do I," Kitty said, softly.

"You left me!" Johnny shouted, "Like everyone does!" "Because I was angry but this wasn't your fault I promise, just believe me!" Johnny collapsed in tears in Kitty's arms, "I'm sorry," he chocked as Kitty stroked his hair. "There, there, everything's gonna be fine they're gonna find Tee and she won't hate you and you'll have me by your side I promise," Kitty said soothingly.

"You won't leave me again?" Johnny asked, smiling slightly. "I never did," she answered as she leant down and kissed him softly on the lips. "You'll always have me," Kitty said.

(Back in the van)

Erin was panicking as she explained the story to Rick and Tom. "Phone your friend again, see what's happened?" Tom suggested and Erin began to dial Kitty's number. Luckily she picked up, "Hello Kitty did you get to him in time, is her alright!" Erin nearly shouted down the phone. "I've got him Erin, he's fine," Kitty said.

Erin breathed a sigh of relief, "Hey Erin I'm really sorry I scared you, I'm alright now Kitty caught me," Johnny said. "Johnny I'm so glad Kitty got to you in time, I was so scared, you promise me you'll never do anything like that again," Erin said strictly. "I promise," Johnny said laughing. "All good," Erin said, smiling.

"So where are you now?" Kitty asked taking the phone back. "We're in Lymington in Hampshire, this man called Tom gave us a ride in his van, I know where to go from there, I'll call you the second we find, see or hear anything okay, got to go now bye," Erin said in a rush. "Bye, make sure you call me," Kitty said just before Erin hung up.

The van jolted to a stop, "Well here's the station, I would take you further but I really have to deliver this stuff," Tom explained. "No it's no problem thank you so much for being able to drive us this far," Erin said, giving Tom a quick hug as she climbed out the van. Rick shook Tom's hand, "Cheers mate you've gone all out for us, I know it's not much but here's £15 for all the gas money," Rick said as he thrust the money into his hand.

Tom gave it back, "I don't want your money Rick, I didn't do this to get something out of it, I did it because I saw two very nice people who needed a hand, I don't need anything In return," Tom said, smiling. "You're a good man, thanks for everything," Rick said, jumping out.

They waved Tom off and walked up to the train station, "We're getting closer I can tell, we will find her," Erin said, smiling. "I hope so," Rick said, clutching his girlfriend's hand as they walked into the station.


End file.
